


Stargate SG-1 Meets the Musketeers (Otherwise known as - 'Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction')

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Stargate SG-1 crossover with The Musketeers (BBC TV series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been asked a long time ago to do this. And as I'm in a lull for doing season 3 stories for the last season of The Musketeers, until I get to see the rest of the episodes, this got my noggin working. Hope you enjoy!<br/>Also this story takes place after SG-1 went back in time to 1969 due to a solar flare.<br/>I've changed a few things as well. O'Neill didn't meet Thor til season 2 and they had not become that friendly with the Asgard yet for the aliens to give them technology. I've changed that in my story.<br/>For those of you not up on the BBC show The Musketeers. The show has Musketeers garbed in leather. For my story only the main 4 characters will be dressed that way. The rest of the regiment will be in traditional Musketeer clothing.<br/>Stargate SG-1 is set in season 2/Musketeers is season 1 where d'Artagnan is not yet a Musketeer, just a recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stumbling out of the giant ring, SG-1 are slightly puzzled as to why the delegation party from R'igaria weren't there to greet them. They took in their surroundings and grew immediately concerned. The area before them wasn't the same as what their M.A.L.P. had shown prior to gating to the planet.

"Why are we in a forest surrounded by trees?" O'Neill twisted his head to stare at Carter.

Giving her commanding officer a deer in the headlights look she simply shook her head at him.

"Why is it always _trees_ with you, Jack?" Daniel smirked. "For a guy with a cabin in Minnesota I would have thought you'd be a nature lover."

Glaring at his best friend, Jack held up one finger in the air.

"I know," Daniel sighed. "Shut up." This is sooooo getting old.

"O'Neill," Teal'c barked. "It is not Daniel Jackson's fault..." he trailed off at O'Neill's raised hand.

"I didn't say it was," O'Neill snapped. "Carter, find out what the hell happened _this time_!" This just better be a simple gate malfunction.

"Yes, sir." Walking back over to the M.A.L.P. Carter contacted the SGC. "General, we're here but the delegation party isn't."

"I don't know where you people went but it wasn't to P3X-928. We've been in constant contact with the Ri'garians since you stepped through the gate and they're telling us you never arrived."

"Oh boy," Carter muttered under her breath. The colonel is not going to want to hear this.

"What was that? Are we losing your signal?" Hammond asked.

"Uh, nothing, sir." She had a sickening feeling in her gut but didn't want to say anything to the general yet. "We'll get back with you as soon as we figure out where we are. Please try to stall the Ri'garians for us in the meantime."

"They won't wait forever," Hammond said. "Report back in no longer than an hour. If it's going to take you longer than that to figure out what happened and get back to the SGC I'll have to send out SG-5 to talk to the Ri'garians."

"Will do, sir." Running over to her team, she dreaded having to tell Colonel O'Neill what's happened.

One look at Carter's white face pretty much told O'Neill all he needed to know. "We're not in Kansas anymore are we?"

"In fact, O'Neill, we are on P3X-928," Teal'c arched one eyebrow.

"I know that," O'Neill rolled his eyes. He could never tell if Teal'c got his sense of humor or not. "All right, kids, fan out and try to see without being seen where the hell we are!" He tapped Daniel on the arm. "You're with me."

Forty minutes later, Carter and Teal'c met up with Colonel O'Neill and Daniel by the Stargate.

"Anything to report?" O'Neill glanced at Carter with a question in his brown eyes.

"We spotted a village not too far from the Stargate," Carter offered. "I got as close as I could without being detected."

"How were they dressed, Sam?" Daniel took out his notebook ready to jot down anything important.

"Old fashioned attire I guess," she shrugged. "So far I only saw women with long peasant-type dresses." Waiting for Daniel to finish writing, Sam tried to peer over his shoulder to see if he had found anything of interest. But it was hard deciphering Daniel's handwriting so she gave up. "What did you guys discover?"

"Trees, Carter, lots and lots of trees," O'Neill stated flatly.

"Jaaaaack!"

"Shutting up now, Daniel."

"Thank you," Daniel grumbled. "I caught a look at several buildings," he glanced down at his notes, "and I could be wrong about the time period?"

"You usually aren't," Jack pointed out.

Snapping his head up from his notes, Daniel blinked a few times at his friend. "Uh, er, if you say so." Biting his lip, he wrote down a few other things that came to mind. "I hate to say this."

"But you will anyway," Jack waved his hand at the young archaeologist to go ahead and ruin his day.

"We could be back in the sixteenth century or a bit later," Daniel told them. "I won't know for sure until I see more of the architecture."

"Carter," O'Neill swiveled his head to study his second-in-command's not so shocked face. "Solar flare again?" he cocked his head to the side, resting his arms on his P-90 that hung from his shoulder. "But then you knew that?"

"I wasn't totally sure until I heard Daniel's assessment," Carter bit her lip. "I've got to contact the general about this. It's nearly time for our check in anyway."

Watching her run back over to the M.A.L.P., O'Neill hung his head. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Hearing General Hammond's southern drawl brought normalcy to a situation that was far from it, especially since Carter was in near panic mode. "Sir, would you please have Walter check for solar flare activity when we gated out." Suddenly there was no response from the general on her request. Carter frantically thought she had lost their connection. But when the sound of Hammond's calm voice came over again Carter let out the breath she had been holding.

"It hasn't been very long since your last time traveling expedition?" Hammond moaned. "Are you positive?"

"We haven't gone out very far from the Stargate but from the little Daniel saw he felt we could be in the sixteenth or seventeenth century."

"Have your team made contact with anyone yet?" Hammond abruptly sat down on the chair Walter scooted over to him so he could collapse on it.

"Not yet, sir. We were trying to get the lay of the land first."

"You could still be on Earth for all we know just like last time," Hammond said. "Make that your main priority, Captain." Then something came to mind which made him curious. "Come to think of it how are we even able to still keep in contact? That didn't happen the first time your team landed in nineteen sixty nine."

"I haven't even considered that factor," Carter knew the general was correct. "Let's just hope we still can keep up communications as time goes on."

"I'm not sure how long it will take Walter so when should we arrange our next check-in?"

"One of us will contact you in the next couple of hours, sir," Carter said. "Hopefully by then you may have good news for us."

"Sounds like a plan. Hammond out."

"Carter," O'Neill barked. "Get back over here! We need another brain to try and figure out which way to proceed." Glancing over to the last place he saw Daniel, O'Neill frowned. "Teal'c," he jerked his head toward the archaeologist who was getting farther and farther away from their position. "Follow our wandering minstrel if you would."

"Minstrel?" Over two years living with the Tau'ri and Teal'c still had difficulty with Earth terms. "The only instrument that Daniel Jackson plays is the piano," he swiveled his head left and right. "I do not see one in the area."

Slapping his cap back on his head, O'Neill scrunched up his face. "Is that your idea of a joke, big guy? Cause I gotta tell ya that was pretty lame."

"I will join Daniel Jackson, O'Neill."

"Yup! Do that," O'Neill shook his head. "I've got a kid with too many brains in his head, a science geek who spouts techno babble til I get a headache and a warrior who has trouble saying or understanding a joke. And now we've got to get our asses in gear to find out what shit we've landed ourselves in this time."

"Did you say something, Colonel?" Carter wasn't sure if O'Neill had been talking to her or himself.

"Nothing of any consequence, Captain," O'Neill tried to keep Daniel and Teal'c in his line of sight. It wouldn't do to get too separated from them.

"Looks like Daniel found something, sir," Carter pointed to where Daniel was running back over to them, Teal'c not far behind.

"Jack! Jack!" Daniel was nearly dancing in his excitement.

"Whoa! Calm down, grasshopper," Jack chuckled. He hasn't seen Daniel this worked up since Carter nearly blew up her lab with the kid in it during one of her crazy experiments. "Find something nice for us to play with?"

"I hid in the bushes and watched as a patrol of Musketeers went by," Daniel's eyes brightened at the prospect of meeting real Musketeers from this time period.

"How could you be sure that's who they were?" Sam knew if her young friend was correct that would mean they were in Paris, France.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel's hands started talking for him as they went all over the place. "Dead giveaway were their uniforms. Typical blue capes with white crosses on them, along with those big hats adorned with huge feathers," Daniel laughed. "Pretty much screamed _Musketeers_ to me."

"My French is pretty rusty," O'Neill griped.

"But mine's perfect," Daniel beamed. "I can speak for all of us."

"Guys," Carter interrupted holding a small device in the palm of her hand. "Did you forget our handy dandy translators Thor gifted the SGC with?"

"Damn, you're good, Carter," O'Neill reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved his own. "Forgot about these little thingamabobs." Seeing the disappointed look on Daniel's face, he slung an arm around the younger man's shoulder. "Don't feel too badly about it, kid."

Sighing, Daniel shrugged. "At least this way we'll automatically understand the language."

"And the people we meet will understand us as well," Teal'c added.

"Precisely!" O'Neill crowed. "Just the way I like it. No language barriers," he glanced at the small group knowing they understood where he was coming from. "No surprises this way. I don't expect to find out that we're being taken as sacrifices to some dead god because we didn't get the lingo."

"If you're referring to what happened on P8X-..." Daniel shut up when Jack started laughing.

"I didn't say it was your fault, Danny boy," Jack patted the archaeologist on the shoulder. "Just that communications could have gone down better by everyone."

"Sir, we can't risk being seen in these clothes or carrying our weapons," Carter reminded him.

"What do you suggest, Captain, because I'm not going to run around in unfamiliar territory without protection?"

"She does have a point, Jack," Daniel had been worrying about that as well. "Trouble is even if one of us could manage to borrow clothes from someone we don't have French currency to purchase clothing for the rest of the team."

"Which leaves us back to stealing them instead," Jack pulled a face at the thought but what were they supposed to do?

" _Borrow_ ," Daniel repeated. He was not about to take some poor soul's clothes without giving them back later.

"Same thing, kiddo," Jack grinned. He loved winding Danny boy up.

"And we don't have to be weaponless," Daniel glanced at Teal'c who appeared quite interested in what he had to say. "During this period the weapons of choice were rapiers, daggers, muskets and pistols."

"I'm combat trained, Danny, but not in the use of a sword," Jack could see that the kid hadn't shaken off his excitement yet. "Daggers I can handle along with the pistol. Still we have the problem of how to get our hands on them."

"I suggest a better use for your hands, Messieurs," a larconic voice remarked, along with the cocking of a pistol.

"I don't believe this," O'Neill muttered. "Getting caught with our pants down." Slowing turning around he faced four men on horseback. All had their weapons trained on them. Where the hell did they spring up from? "Howdy," he waved at them. "We're just passing through." Good thing Carter reminded them all about their translators because he had his switched on.

Staring hard at the slight figure in the group, Aramis realized that the lighthaired stranger was a woman... wearing men's pants? Leaning over he whispered into Athos' ear. The other man looked back at Aramis as if he were pulling Athos' leg.

"We are the king's Musketeers," Athos announced, his pistol trained on the older man who apparently was the leader since he had spoken first. "State your business and explain your strange apparel."

Recognizing someone in authority, O'Neill knew that this man was the one in charge. "We're just a little lost."

"A _little lost_ ," Daniel snorted softly, close to Jack's shoulder.

In for a penny in for a pound, O'Neill thought. Even though he knew Carter would explode about exposing who they were to these men and messing up with the time thingy that she had gone on and on about back when they landed in nineteen sixty nine, it appeared there was nothing for it. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill," he waved his hand at his team. "This is Captain Carter, our archaeologist Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

"Sir!" Carter hissed. What did the colonel think he was doing?

"What choice do we have, Captain?" O'Neill snapped at his second.

Stunned as the introductions were made, d'Artagnan blurted out what Aramis had realized. " _Captain_? But... but she's a woman," he stammered.

Hearing Carter swearing behind him, O'Neill spoke low. "Down girl."

"What's 'is title?" Porthos asked, nodding toward the large, muscular man that towered above the colonel.

"Oh him," O'Neill shrugged. "Teal'c doesn't really have a title. He does a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

"In other words he's a dangerous man," Athos' sharp eyes narrowed on the group's leader. "What of your manner of dress? I have never seen clothes such as the ones you wear."

"It's the latest fashion from where we come from," O'Neill countered. Now it was Daniel who started making noises again behind him. "What, Daniel?"

"You're digging all our graves here you know," Daniel snorted. "I'm the meet and greet guy remember?"

"No, really? I forgot," Jack grouched. "And there's another thing," he stabbed a finger in the air pointing it toward the Musketeers. "That's not exactly standard issue garb for the king's regiment if I remember my history."

"I admit I'm puzzled about that myself," Daniel stepped forward, though Jack held him back slightly. "May I ask a question?"

"You may," Aramis studied the young man who had trouble keeping his glasses from sliding down his nose.

"If I'm not mistaken your clothing is leather and yet you tell us you're Musketeers." Daniel noticed the youngest of the group smiling.

"We are King Louis' elite guard," Aramis announced proudly. "Our uniforms separate us from the rest of the regiment."

"I see," Daniel took out his notebook and began writing again.

"What is he doing?" Athos scowled down at the doctor.

"Part of Danny's job is to write interesting things about the people we come into contact with," O'Neill explained.

"We still didn't get a very good answer as to what they are doing here," d'Artagnan glanced at Athos, the latter nodded his head. "And they have the oddest looking weapons I've ever seen."

"Is that kid really with you?" O'Neill looked up at the leader. "Cause I gotta tell ya he doesn't look old enough to shave yet." Seeing the blush that stole up the youngster's face made O'Neill realize he hit it on the head.

"The whelp's one of our recruits," Porthos grunted. "Don't let the lack of a beard fool ya. Lad's a good un with a blade in his hands."

"Since Colonel O'Neill introduced us how about returning the favor?" Carter spoke up. She wasn't sure what role women played here and didn't want to overstep her boundaries yet.

"For a lovely lady, anytime," Aramis' dark eyes sparkled. "I am Aramis." He wondered why suddenly she gasped at his name.

"I'm Porthos," he grinned at them. Porthos too didn't understand their reactions.

"D'Artagnan," he bowed his head, "at your service. And this here," he pointed at their lieutenant, "is Athos."

Facing his team, O'Neill was reeling from this latest revelation. Looking at Daniel, who appeared ready to begin dancing again, O'Neill was at a complete loss. "I've read the books but this is unbelievable!"

"Remember, Dumas based his works on original characters," Daniel explained. "In real life they never worked with d'Artagnan and the three older Musketeers were all related to one another."

"But explain how this could happen?" Sam too was flabbergasted. "They're all together."

"Truth is stranger than fiction, Sam," Daniel laughed. He was delighted at this discovery. From childhood Daniel had devoured books done by Dumas. Having these Musketeers right here right now was nearly as exciting as when he discovered how to open the Stargate.

"Do ya get the feelin' they know us somehow?" Porthos scratched his beard.

"Oui," Aramis agreed. "But they're strangers. We have never met them before."

"Something isn't adding up," Athos too couldn't place these people. He never enjoyed puzzles and this was turning out to become one. Seeing d'Artagnan dismounting he gave their youngest a sharp look.

"If they were going to hurt us," d'Artagnan huffed, "they would have done it long ago."

"I like the way he thinks," O'Neill grinned at the boy.

"Pup gives me grey hairs nearly everyday," Athos admitted to these strangers.

"You too, huh?" O'Neill pointed to his rapidly greying head and tapped a finger on Daniel's chest. "This one does the same to me."

"Hey!" Daniel pouted and then jumped back at Porthos' loud roar of laughter.

"Mon Dieu!" Porthos looked at his other two brothers. "The young ones must be related. They _pout_ the same way."

Exchanging shy grins, Daniel and d'Artagnan ducked their heads.

"Unbelievable!" Athos stated seeing how the two young men nearly mirrored each others actions. Looking at O'Neill once more, Athos grinned. "Does yours have a bad habit of sneaking off and getting into trouble?"

"Danny boy's what we like to call back home a _trouble magnet_ ," O'Neill felt Daniel kick him in the leg. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Cut it out you two," Carter smiled. "You're making our new friends dizzy."

"Friends?" Athos' brows rose. "Who said anything about us being friends? You may yet end up in the Bastille." He heard Aramis chuckling and sent his brother a severe look.

"I find it funny that their young one and our youngest are both _trouble magnets_. Don't you, Athos?"

A slight smile tugged at Athos' lips. Giving Aramis an abrupt nod he turned his attention back on their visitors. For he didn't know what else to call them as yet.

"What is this Bastille?" Teal'c glanced at Daniel Jackson for an answer.

"Simplest terms," Daniel's eyes slid from Athos to their Jaffa, "it's a jail."

"I see," Teal'c's deep voice rumbled. He wasn't pleased to hear this.

"I like him," d'Artagnan stood beside the one called Daniel, studying the other man's clothing up close.

"You like everyone until they've done something bad to you," Athos drawled.

"That's what comes of being from Gascony," Aramis put in.

"You know that wears pretty thin after awhile," d'Artagnan pretended annoyance.

"Why don't all of us get nice an comfortable like and discuss who ya really are and you're business for bein' here," Porthos eyed each one of them up.

Looking at his team, O'Neill felt it was time for the whole truth. Having been caught in their gear and with their weapons, O'Neill didn't feel they could lie convincingly enough. He didn't relish ending up being interrogated by Athos either or thrown into the Bastille. Been there... done that... bought multiple t-shirts. Whether or not these Musketeers would believe their fantastic story well that would be up to Daniel.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a Stargate 101 course for our Musky boys.
> 
> ++++

  
_Same forest area we left them in last time_

Honesty is the best policy so O'Neill always thought as both groups gathered around the Stargate.

Nervously shuffling from foot to foot, d'Artagnan felt Athos place a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with the kid?" O'Neill observed Athos' protective stance as the man hovered near d'Artagnan. It sort of reminded him of the way O'Neill could be with Daniel.

"This place is a forbidden area and makes the lad nervous." Athos patted the Gascon's shoulder.

"Truth be told," Aramis crossed himself, "this place makes all of us a bit jumpy."

"Because of the Chappa'ai?" Daniel pointed at the Stargate.

"The what?" Porthos stared incredulously at the young doctor.

"Sorry, sorry," Daniel quickly apologized, getting a cold glare from Jack. "It has many different names depending on whatever culture we're dealing with."

"If you are referring to this giant ring, Doctor Jackson," Athos quirked a brow, "then, oui. Tis said it was created by witches."

"Oh that's original," O'Neill snorted, shaking his head and wondering who spread that tale.

"Jack!"

"Sorry, Danny."

Unusual by-play between the colonel and the doctor, Athos mused. "Which is why it's off limits."

"Then you have never seen it activated?" Daniel knew he had lost the older Musketeer at his question. At least now Daniel understood why the vegetation had grown over parts of it making the Stargate nearly blend into the background. The gate's hardly been used, Lord only knew when the last time anyone stepped through it.

Shoving his cap back from his head, Jack glanced at Daniel and figured if the kid wasn't going to make the announcement first then he would. "Look, guys," O'Neill caught the Musketeer's attention, "as you've noticed we're not exactly your everyday French citizens."

"That's one way of puttin' it," Porthos snorted, hands on his hips while his gaze took in their odd apparel again.

"Plus you've noticed our weapons aren't what you're used to seeing," O'Neill locked eyes with Athos. "There's a reason for that," he paused and hoped these men were enlightened enough to believe him, "we're not from your timeline."

All the Musketeers appeared confused as they stared at the newcomers.

"We're from your future," O'Neill let that bomb drop and waited for the explosion. But what he got was laughter instead.

"They probably think you're joking," Daniel gently pushed Jack aside. "Best way to handle this is to activate the gate."

"Ya think?" Jack stepped aside and let Danny do his thing.

"I know you don't believe what Jack told you but I think a demonstration is in order," Daniel's gaze quickly slid toward where Sam was biting her lip. Clearly she was against all of this. Looking away from her, Daniel made eye contact with the Musketeers again. "Let's see if I can explain this in terms you'd understand."

"Daniel," Sam hissed, "its the sixteenth or seventeenth century. There are _no_ terms they'd comprehend."

"Mademoiselle," Porthos interrupted. "First tis the sixteenth century as if ya didn't know," he huffed. "Secondly, we ain't imbeciles," he looked over his shoulder at Aramis, "bien, most of us aren't."

"Hey!" Aramis pouted at his larger brother and then joined in d'Artagnan's quiet laughter. Looking at the lovely lady, Aramis turned serious. "You insult our intelligence."

"Aramis has intelligence," d'Artagnan quipped, looking over his shoulder at his mentor whose lips twitched at the intended jest.

"Tis beside the point," Aramis waved his hand airily.

"Did Aramis just agree to a lack of intelligence?" Athos' blue eyes twinkled.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Daniel wondered how they got off topic so badly. Now it was his turn to wave a hand in the air as he pointed it toward the Stargate. He then went into what his friends and colleagues referred to as his _professor mode_. "First, do any of you know anything about the study of astrology?"

"I do," Athos spoke up. He was curious as to what astrology had to do with the giant ring in their midst.

Nodding, Daniel acknowledged the Musketeer leader. "From your days as the former Comte de la Fere I would presume," Daniel shyly added, noticing Athos' shocked expression.

"Oh we know way more about you than you realize," O'Neill chortled and then immediately wiped his face clean of expression when Daniel scowled his way.

"Then perhaps this won't be too difficult for you to understand after all," Daniel watched Athos work his mouth but no sound came out. He was probably still reeling from the knowledge that his team knew the Musketeer's background.

Glaring at Jack, Daniel held up a finger and shook it at him in the hopes of stopping his best friend from opening his mouth and inserting his military issued boot in it. Stepping up closer to the Stargate, Daniel turned to face his audience. "This giant ring is known from where we come from as a Stargate. The inner track," he pointed at it, "has thirty nine symbols representing star constellations." Daniel waited as Athos moved toward the gate, close enough to trail his fingers over one of the glyphs.

"I've never dared approach this before," Athos admitted. "I've listened to the stories told of it and stayed away like many others have," he glanced at his brothers. "I do recognize some of the markings."

"Okay, that's a positive step in the right direction," Daniel licked his lips. "That was the easy part," his eyes darted to his team and back again on the Musketeers. "This is the part you'll find harder to believe but trust me it's the truth."

Seeing the earnest blue eyes turned on him, Athos didn't believe this young man could tell an untruth if he wanted too. Nodding his head, Athos indicated for Doctor Jackson to continue. He was fascinated despite himself.

"The gate is capable of sending people and objects through it via what we call a wormhole," Daniel rolled his eyes as he heard Jack muttering beside him.

"They haven't passed out yet from shock," Jack elbowed Daniel in the side. "Nor have they arrested us yet."

Glancing at Teal'c, Daniel pulled Jack by the arm to stand by the Jaffa. "Teal'c, next time he opens his mouth you have my permission to bodily remove him a distance away."

Feeling smug, Jack just lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah like that's gonna happen."

"I will endeavor to follow your orders, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c bowed his head.

"I know it should say _colonel_ on my uniform," O'Neill snapped. "But I'm the one who gives the orders around here."

"If you keep making snide remarks," Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Teal'c will do as I ask."

"I've promised to watch over Daniel Jackson," Teal'c looked over at O'Neill and saw the colonel throw up his hands.

"Forcryinoutloud!"

"As I was saying," Daniel cleared his throat. When his eyes landed on the silent Musketeers, Daniel felt it was time to act. "Everyone stand back." Waiting for the area to clear Daniel walked over to the DHD. "This is what we use to activate the Stargate. With this we can dial any destination we want to travel."

"Where would ya be travelin' too," Porthos figured he'd humor them. Some people can't help it if they're nuts. He was surprised Athos appeared to be buying into their story.

"Other planets," Daniel was not surprised that the Musketeer's faces reflected their disbelief.

"Of course," Aramis smiled, "why didn't I think of that?" he twirled one finger by the side of his head indicating he too thought this group were touched in the head.

"Why did you call that object a DHD?" d'Artagnan wanted to believe the one called Daniel, even though his story felt farfetched.

"It's short for _dialing home device_ ," Carter answered instead.

"Also known as E.T. phone home," O'Neill couldn't help but quip.

"Teal'c!" Daniel signaled for the Jaffa to take Jack away.

Holding up his hands in surrender, O'Neill found himself ushered away from the group by the big guy. "Can't take a damn joke!" he grumbled.

Once more Daniel carried on. Rapidly punching the gate coordinates for Earth, the wormhole exploded out and then the energy sucked back inside the ring stabilizing itself.

"Mon Dieu!" cried out Aramis who fell to his knees.

Porthos and Athos simply stood stock still with their mouths hanging open in amazement. While d'Artagnan, out of all his brothers, was the least fazed.

"Ummm," Daniel peered over at the Musketeers, pleased that he finally made a breakthrough. Of course he now had to wait for the three older soldiers to shake off their astonishment.

"Tell us more," d'Artagnan urged, always eager to learn about new things.

"What I just did was punch in an address for Earth which activated the Stargate," Daniel waved his hand at the giant circle. "What you witnessed was a vortex of unstable energy. If you had unfortunately been standing in front of it when it billowed out you would have been incinerated."

"Incinerated!" Aramis voice rose to its highest level.

"Ya sound all girly," Porthos laughed with the whelp joining in.

Ignoring the laughter, Daniel's tone became sharp trying to gain their attention back. "When the vortex stabilizes this," Daniel indicated the bluish, rippling puddle, "is what we call the event horizon."

"Then what happens?" d'Artagnan drew close enough to put a finger into what appeared to him as liquid. Only to find himself jerked back hard, making him stumble into a furious Athos. "Why did you do that?"

"You have to ask?" Athos was still reeling. Not only from the young doctor's words but what his own eyes had seen. Some would call this evil magic, though the logical side of his brain would call it science. A science way beyond his imagining. "Do continue, Doctor." Athos dragged his protégé to where Porthos and Aramis were safely standing.

"Normally we step through it ending up on the other side to whatever planet we dialed." Daniel stood beside the DHD again.

Walking up to the DHD, Porthos and Aramis took their time giving it a once over.

"The symbols on this match what's on your Stargate," Aramis glanced at Doctor Jackson with curiosity this time and not fear.

"The DHD has thirty nine symbols, thirty eight of which are used to designate the destination gate plus one extra known as the point of origin. Which allows us to dial out to wherever we wanted to go." Folding his arms, Daniel waited for more questions.

"I noticed when you touched each one the Stargate lit up in different places," Athos studied the DHD closely himself now.

"Yes, whichever one I'd pressed on it would light up the locking mechanisms of the gate which are called chevrons. When all seven glyphs lock in place the wormhole establishes." He was pleased to see at least that the Musketeers weren't rushing at them with swords drawn. So he must be making some headway after all.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed such a thing possible," Athos stared at his brothers. "This will have to remain our secret."

"I agree with Athos," Aramis said. "This could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Then again," Daniel smiled, "no one would have the knowledge in your century to understand this technology. Therefore we would be the only ones who could use this."

"Tis true," d'Artagnan bobbed his head up and down.

"Sir," Carter whispered to Colonel O'Neill who was still under guard from Teal'c, "if the Stargate exists here in this timeline..." she trailed off at the disturbing realization of what this could entail.

"There could possibly be a Goa'uld on the loose in Paris." O'Neill's gaze hardened as he thought on the ramifications of a snake crawling around in this period.

"Why have you come to us?" d'Artagnan sat down on a log to stretch out his legs.

"There was a gate malfunction," Carter answered. "This," she pointed to the M.A.L.P. that had remained hidden in the bushes, "is keeping us in touch with our base command and they're trying to help us get back home."

"Obviously you are military," Athos pointed to the weapons the strangers carried.

"Well Carter and I are," O'Neill pointed to Daniel. "He's our civilian consultant and the big guy here," O'Neill stopped not quite sure how to introduce Teal'c.

"Teal'c's from another planet," Daniel offered with a slight smile.

"Not from Earth?" D'Artagnan's brows rose dramatically as he fell off the log he was sitting on, truly astounded by everything he had heard thus far.

"Indeed, young one," Teal'c's deep voice rumbled in the quiet area.

"Colonel, we'll be due to report in soon with General Hammond," Carter reminded him. "But I have a feeling whatever happened to land us here isn't going to be a quick fix and we haven't anything to set up a camp with."

"You can come back with us," Athos surprised himself as he volunteered this. "We'll find you suitable clothing so you won't stand out and a place to stay where there won't be too many questions asked."

"Speakin' of standin' out," Porthos indicated Teal'c's mark on the man's forehead.

"We'll find him a hat," O'Neill grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Perhaps later you could show us how your weapons work," Aramis' fingers itched to get his hands on the firearm hanging off of the colonel's shoulder.

"We'd have to be far far away from the city to do that or we'd draw unwanted attention," Carter explained. "Besides I think we've shown you way too much as it is."

"We'll have to keep them away from Cardinal Richelieu," d'Artagnan told his brothers.

"Most definitely," Athos agreed, his lips firming.

"Yeah, I can see the cardinal's eyes now lighting up at this discovery," d'Artagnan said, not knowing how his words would be interpreted.

All four members of SG-1 focused their attention on d'Artagnan then.

"Have you seen this cardinal's eyes actually glowing?" Teal'c observed that the young recruit didn't understand his question.

"Huh?" d'Artagnan swiveled his head to the left, where his brothers stood and all three of them shrugged their shoulders back at him.

"Did Cardinal Richelieu's eyes at any time literally turn bright?" Carter exchanged a concerned look with Daniel.

"We have never seen such," Athos chewed on his lower lip. "However, now that you've asked, I have heard several Red Guards in the past speak thusly."

"Yeah," Porthos grunted. "Me too. I just assumed they were in their cups."

Tilting his head toward Daniel Jackson, Teal'c waited for his young teammate to elaborate the unfamiliar term.

"Porthos meant that the guards were _drunk_ ," Daniel saw Teal'c incline his head and knew he understood. Brushing his shoulder against Jack's, Daniel spoke low. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends on what you're thinking, Danny boy," Jack winced when Daniel stepped on his right foot. "Yeahsureyabetcha," Jack shook his sore foot out. "We got ourselves a snake to roust outta Paris."

TBC

### Actions


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_The Bonacieux residence_

"Where are we again?" O'Neill looked around him and wasn't exactly impressed with the surroundings. All the houses were crammed in side by side. It was a miracle if anyone could breathe. Some little children were playing near them, oblivious to how dirty their clothes became. It brought a sense of normalcy to O'Neill, reminding him of back home.

"This is the home of a very good friend of ours," Athos announced. "She can be trusted."

"I hope so," Carter muttered under her breath. They had broken so many rules since arriving here that she had lost count. Before they left the Stargate, Carter had contacted General Hammond and the SGC still hadn't figured out what had thrown her team back to this timeline. When she had broken off their connection, Carter had told the general they'd contact him the very next day.

Coming outside to greet them was d'Artagnan, who had gone ahead of his brothers to warn Constance and make sure she readied rooms for their visitors. "Constance has prepared everything for you." He glanced at the one called Samantha Carter. "She has some extra dresses that just might fit you as well."

"That's nice," Carter winced. Just what she always wanted. To dress like a peasant. Well she really shouldn't think like that. This Constance sounded like a respectable woman from everything d'Artagnan had told them about her before he had left them. If she was anything like the character in the book, Carter felt she could like her. That is if they were here long enough to form friendships.

He did a doubletake at the woman. D'Artagnan wondered why she appeared in pain and misinterpreted her expression. "Do not worry," he smiled. "If her clothes don't fit you Constance will alter them. Her husband is a cloth merchant and she's a fantastic seamstress."

Feeling only slightly better, Carter tried to appear happy if only to make d'Artagnan think that fitting into a dress was her only concern.

"What about us?" O'Neill glanced sideways at the silent Jaffa standing beside him.

"I also went to the garrison and rummaged through some extra clothes that were not in use," d'Artagnan grinned.

Pointing to Teal'c, O'Neill shook his head. "You mean you actually have something that the big guy could wear?"

"Oh that would be my department," Porthos chuckled. "Monsieur Teal'c and I are of a similar size. I told d'Artagnan before he left ta take a few outfits from my apartments for him ta borrow." 

"Ummmm," Daniel gazed shyly into the dark-skinned Musketeer's laughing eyes, "actually he just goes by Teal'c."

Nodding, Porthos looked at the youngest of the strangers. "What do ya prefer to be called?"

"Daniel."

"How about you, Mademoiselle?" Aramis tried a light bit of flirting and didn't understand why it wasn't working as the woman glared at him.

"Sam."

Not thinking he had heard right, Aramis repeated the name she gave him. " _Sam_? But it doesn't suit such a lovely face."

"I prefer it," she replied stiffly. No way was she going to be charmed by Mr. Cassanova here.

"And you, good people, can simply call me Jack," O'Neill took his cap off as they entered inside the Bonacieux's home. Standing beside Teal'c he leaned in closer. "Can't wait to see what ya look like in leather?"

"Indeed," Teal'c grunted, not as keen as the colonel was. It was a means to an end as far as Teal'c was concerned.

Watching as everyone filed in through the door, Constance's eyes grew wide at the attire the group of strangers wore. She had been warned ahead of time from d'Artagnan that their clothes would appear odd to her. For once the young Gascon hadn't exaggerated. "Bonjour," she put out a hand and waved them further into the main room. "I understand you need lodging," her eyes landed on Athos, "for a brief time."

"That we do," O'Neill tipped his head at her. He wondered if Athos had covered the part about not having any money to pay her for board. Afraid to say anything about it, O'Neill let it go until the time Madame Bonacieux brought it up. "I'm Jack O'Neill at your service."

"You have a lovely home," Daniel looked around the room, taking in the decor in one glance.

"Merci, Monsieur," Constance didn't know his name and so left it at that.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's Daniel Jackson," he quickly apologized. "If you don't mind calling me by my first name on such short acquaintance I'd prefer just Daniel," he blushed, ducking his head.

She smiled in agreement and couldn't help compare some of this young man's reactions with that of d'Artagnan's.

Coming up to the other woman, Carter held out her hand. "I'm Sam Carter and it's a pleasure to meet you." Not missing the arched brow Madame Bonacieux gave her, Sam held back a retort.

"And who might you be?" Constance noted the size of the man who nearly towered over Porthos.

"Teal'c," he bowed his head respectfully.

"My husband's out of town again but I'm sure he won't mind the extra revenue you'll bring in," Constance started to lead them to their rooms, her back turned away from them so that she missed Athos' and Jack's twin grimaces.

"I do have a few other lodgers so if the Messieurs do not mind they will share the one room," Constance's glance flicked over the men and shook her head. "There are two beds in it so one of you will have to sleep double."

"I know whose not going to be sleeping in my bed," Jack rolled his eyes, watching Teal'c's impassive face.

"Mademoiselle Carter can have the room beside yours," Constance stopped in front of their rooms and turned around. "It would please me if all of you simply call me Constance."

"You will find the clothes I've gotten for you in your room," d'Artagnan looked at the men.

"And I believe we are near the same size and I have a few dresses that would fit you quite nicely," Constance's eyes lingered on the strange clothing Mademoiselle Carter wore.

"Then let's leave them to it and we'll come back in about an hour," Athos' sharp gaze caught the colonel's in a brief exchange. "We have to check in with Captain Treville. We've been gone long enough as it is."

"We'll be fine," O'Neill waved his hand at the Musketeers as the four men left. Stepping into his room the first thing his eyes fell on were the clothes d'Artagnan had brought them laying neatly on their beds. "Well, Danny boy, looks like we'll be real French citizens for awhile."

"When in Rome," Daniel laughed, starting to get out of his BDU's. "I bet Sam's not happy though."

"Ya think?"

"Indeed," Teal'c placed his staff weapon in the corner of their room. "Captain Carter's face clearly showed her distaste for the dress."

"It's better than that ridiculous get up she had to wear when we were with the Shavadai?" O'Neill could see Teal'c remembered it well. "Carter was about to burst a gut."

"That was the first time I had ever seen Sam in a dress," Daniel smiled remembering how uncomfortable she had been. "Actually I thought Sam looked great in it."

"You would, kiddo," Jack rolled his eyes. Seeing Daniel's hurt look, he sighed. "What I meant to say was that for nearly a year while on Abydos you weren't used to seeing women in fancy dresses. So when Carter came out all gussied up and all it bowled you over." Bending he picked up the clothes that were meant for him and began divesting himself of his own BDUs. "Now let's see how we look in our own get ups."

++++

_Captain Treville's office_

"Gents, you've taken your sweet time getting back here," Treville's eyes narrowed on his men. He knew they had gotten up to something and wondered if they'd tell him the truth this time around. They were like wayward children and he the parent giving them a guiding hand. Sometimes it felt like he was sadly lacking in that department.

"Nothing unusual to report, sir," Athos stepped forward. "We just took our time scouting the area."

Grunting, Treville resumed going through some paperwork. "You four are going to be doing parade duty on the morrow so you best rest up as it will be an early roll call."

"Just what I love," Porthos complained, "being on parade."

"Tis to be hoped it won't be too hot a morning," Aramis sympathized for he too hated it.

Leaving the captain's office, Athos placed a hand on d'Artagnan's arm. "Since you'll be keeping company with our visitors be careful you don’t give any state secrets away."

"Of course," d'Artagnan felt affronted that his mentor had to remind him of such. "I'm not an idiot!" he gestured wildly with his hands. “Besides I don’t know any.”

"Kid, ya don't want ta go givin' the man an openin' like that," Porthos slapped the boy on the back.

"Mon garcon," Aramis leaned in close to the Gascon, "you never learn," he ruffled their youngest's hair.

"Aramis," d'Artagnan huffed, patting his hair back in place. "I will see you all at muster."

Watching the lad walk away, Athos' wondered if his judgment had been off in deciding to bring these travelers back to Paris with them. It was to be hoped that his decision wouldn't come back to bite them all in the ass or Treville would demand their commissions, of that Athos was sure of.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

Enjoying how his Red Guards quaked in fear of him and his punishments, Richelieu sat back in his chair toying with a quill pen. He enjoyed power, actually relished in it. But without having a sarcophagus Richelieu knew the time would come when he would eventually have to give up this body and change hosts. That is if he wanted to continue to live. The change would ultimately mean giving up his position. Of course for anyone who would have found his lifeless body they would assume he had died of natural causes. Happily though he didn’t have to worry about that yet.

Thinking back to when he had been outcast by the other System Lords, his face darkened in anger. Fools! All of them! He had been one of the most powerful of the Goa’uld at the time. Then that upstart Apophis decided he, Sokar, was to be eliminated. He would have gladly crushed the life out of Apophis if his then loyal Jaffa hadn’t turned on him. So, this is how he ended up here. Running from planet to planet, changing hosts along the way until he found the perfect body to inhabit.

Walking around his desk, Richelieu began pacing. He was getting restless and the only thing that would cure that for a time was to torture someone. Perhaps he’d have the captain of his Red Guards pull someone out of the Chatelet so he could enjoy himself. He went to his window where he had a clear view of the grounds. Non, he had changed his mind. Perhaps a visit to the palace was in order and if he ran into Captain Treville all the better. Bedeviling the Musketeer captain always made his day.

++++

_The Bonacieux residence_

As soon as he stepped back inside the home, d'Artagnan heard voices coming from the main room. When he walked in it was to find his new friends standing in front of Constance for what appeared to be an inspection of sorts. "Do they pass?" d'Artagnan glanced at Constance with a smile playing about his lips.

"All but Teal'c here," she mumbled past a few pins in her mouth as Constance started placing them in strategic places. "There, that should do it," she nodded in satisfaction. "All I need do are a few alterations and you'll be right as rain," Constance patted Teal'c's arm, feeling the muscled strength in it.

"You have my gratitude," once again Teal'c bowed his head.

"Oh quit doing that," Constance scowled. "You'll get a crink in your neck." Hearing d'Artagnan's small snort of amusement, Constance grabbed him by the arm. "Why don't you take them sightseeing."

Wide-eyed at her suggestion, d'Artagnan was about to refuse until Daniel spoke up.

"Is there anyway I could get to see the Louvre?" Daniel felt Jack's hand on his back trying to calm him down. He was practically bouncing around and he hadn't even had any caffeine yet.

"Do you think that wise?" Teal'c raised a brow.

"I can't see what harm there could be in it for us to go with d'Artagnan," O'Neill glanced at Carter who was shaking her head. "Oh come on!" he whined. "Really?" he chopped a hand in the air. "We're talking about getting a look see... not going into battle?"

"I guess so," Carter could tell Daniel was eager for that tour. If she were honest with herself so was she.

"I'm off duty until tomorrow morning," d'Artagnan reached for Daniel's arm and tugged him toward the door. "There are some extra horses in the garrison stable that all of you could borrow."

Turning to face Constance, Jack grinned. "Great idea. Thank you."

"Those pins should hold my alterations on Teal'c's clothes until your return and then I could go to work on them," Constance walked back into her sewing room to put her supplies away. Returning, she caught d'Artagnan looking between herself and Teal'c. "What?" she crossed her arms, holding back from tapping her foot.

"Er, won't Porthos mind? I mean they are his clothes."

"It's just a case of letting out a hem here or there," Constance huffed. "Teal'c's longer in the arms and legs than Porthos," seeing d'Artagnan's eyebrows dance up and down she nearly laughed at the sight. "When he no longer needs them I'll put Porthos' clothing back to rights." Waving them off, Constance went back to her regular duties.

++++

_Royal Palace_

"Brilliant!" Daniel exclaimed in a rush of enthusiasm for the architecture he was paying homage too. His fingers danced lightly over the structure of one pillar in particular.

"Danny gets any closer he'd be making love to it," O'Neill snickered, knowing clearly that his second-in-command had heard him.

"You know how he gets, sir," Carter grinned, glancing at Teal'c's stoic expression. "Oh come on, Teal'c. We're here now," she punched him lightly in the arm. "Might as well enjoy it while we can."

"I will endeavor to keep my eyes open for threats," Teal'c could see that the guards around the palace carried either swords or an unusual firearm he wasn't acquainted with. Weapons, to his way of thinking, that could easily be defeated if SG-1 had carried their own with them. "O'Neill, are you armed?"

"Zat's tucked into the back of my pants," O'Neill replied. "Jacket thankfully hides it. Carter has hers hidden somewhere in that dress she's got on."

"I too have mine," Teal'c grunted. It paid to be prepared or so he always thought. He kept track of Daniel Jackson's movements at all times. Though their archaeologist walked ahead of them, beside the young d'Artagnan, Teal'c always kept him in view.

++++

Walking on the grounds of the Louvre, Richelieu was lost in thought. Perturbed that he hadn't run into Captain Treville as yet, Richelieu was bored that was until he caught sight of someone with Treville's newest recruit d'Artagnan. Eyes lingering on the young man beside the Gascon, Richelieu couldn't take his eyes off him. Observing hands gesculating in the air, attached to a very attractive body and an equally handsome face, Richelieu was simply fascinated. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

He could tell that the people d'Artagnan were with dressed simply. So Richelieu knew they were not of the nobility. Still there was something earthy about the one with glasses on his face. The thought struck his fancy that if Richelieu were in the market for a host this very minute that the newcomer would have been ideal. Pushing that idea to the back of his mind for now, his feet carried him over to the group.

++++

_Note:_

I of course I am changing things in the Stargate world again...

This version of Sokar hasn’t had time to terra-form the moon of Ne’tu, nearby his homeworld of Delmak, into the myth of hell.  
SG-1 hasn’t met him yet either. They have only heard of him by word of mouth.  
For those who do not know, Sokar represents The Devil/Egyptian god of the Nephite Necroplolis. And on earth he took the form of the Judeo-Christian fallen angel - Satan.  
He was considered very intelligent and relentlessly harsh to his enemies, having a cruel and sadistic nature.  
I felt this Goa’uld was fitting to have snaked Cardinal Richelieu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

## The Musketeers Meet Stargate SG-1 (Otherwise known as - 'Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction')

###  [DebbieF](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF)

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766681/chapters/15662299/edit)
  * [Delete Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766681/chapters/15662299)



###  [Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766681/chapters/15662299)

### Summary:

> See note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

### Chapter Text

_Royal Palace... where we left d'Artagnan and SG-1_

"D'Artagnan, is it?" Richelieu nodded at the young Gascon, who in turned reciprocated the gesture. "Who are your companions?"

Knowing there was nothing for it but to reluctantly proceed with introductions, d'Artagnan turned toward his new acquaintances. Pointing at the colonel first he announced, "This is Jack O'Neill." Then he went down the line from there. "Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Looking back at the team, d'Artagnan waved a hand at His Eminence. "This is Cardinal Richelieu, mon amis."

More than curious about the dark-skinned one with only a first name, Richelieu let those thoughts go by the wayside as he studied Monsieur Jackson's avid blue eyes. He, at first, thought the young man handsome from a distance but up close he was devastating.

But then a strange thing happened which gave Richelieu pause for concern. An old familiar sensation came over him, one of which he hadn't felt since his arrival here. Sensing that it came from the gentleman known as Teal'c, Richelieu's eyes narrowed on the massive individual. It couldn't be. Could it? He asked himself. Perhaps he had tarried to long in the sun. That was it, of course.

Though when the woman stepped back from him slightly, another curious sensation drew Richelieu's gaze to linger on her lovely face. Another impossibility here surely. The feeling was slightly different from the first one that registered within him. If he didn't know better Richelieu would have compared them to that of a symbiote's possession.

Not understanding the disturbing expression that crossed over the cardinal's face, d'Artagnan was eager for all of them to be on their way. "Your Eminence, my friends and I must depart. We are meeting others shortly."

"It was a pleasure," Richelieu nodded and continued on.

"You lied to him," Jack lifted a brow, tilting his head to the side observing d'Artagnan's discomfort. "Why was that?"

"I didn't want to give him reason to question any of you," d'Artagnan's gaze followed the slow pace of the cardinal's until His Eminence was completely out of sight. "There was definitely something on his mind when the cardinal met all of you. I don't know what it was but to tell you the truth," d'Artagnan grinned ruefully, "I didn't want to find out either."

"I have a terrible feeling Cardinal Richelieu sensed Teal'c's symbiote," Carter whispered to the colonel.

"I figured as much," O'Neill pursed his lips.

"Not only that but the cardinal's eyes stayed a fraction too long on me for comfort," Carter added.

"Yeah, I got that," O'Neill shrugged. 'Not much we can do about it right now." Seeing that d'Artagnan and Daniel were walking away from them again, O'Neill felt it would be far better to keep his archaeologist on a short leash. At least until they got back home.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

When Richelieu arrived back at his office he immediately walked over to where a painting of the royal family hung on his wall. Removing it revealed a hidden safe. Dialing the combination Richelieu opened it and withdrew his Kara Kesh.

The ribbon device slipped onto his right hand with ease as if it had never left there. Flexing his metal tipped fingers, Richelieu remembered his days of power once more. He missed those times he had tortured his prisoners with relish. The only chance he had to use it now were during rare, private interrogations. When Richelieu was finished with the victim his Red Guards would enter the chambers, at his command, only to find a dead body on the floor with blood streaming out of the deceased's ears and nose. Removing the Kara Kesh from his hand Richelieu almost felt naked without it, placing it back inside the vault with regret in his eyes.

++++

_Bonacieux residence_

"He took them where?" Athos ran agitated fingers through his hair. "I leave d'Artagnan in charge and now they've disappeared."

"Calm yourself," Constance pushed Athos down into a chair. "They wanted to see the sights," she smiled. "Especially Daniel. He couldn't wait to see the palace."

"Oh no!" Aramis groaned. "Think of all the trouble that d'Artagnan could get involved in."

"That's why I'm upset!" Athos snapped at his brother.

"Kid's gotta good 'ead on 'is shoulders," Porthos looked at both men's miserable faces and held back his mirth. Glancing at Constance, his dark eyes twinkled. "'Ow long they been gone for?"

"Only about an hour I'd say," her eyes skimmed over Athos who still held his head in his hands.

"An hour too long," Aramis' splayed his hands wide.

"I've got better things to do than watch you two fall apart," Constance rolled her eyes, throwing Porthos an amused glance before walking out of the kitchen.

When the inseparables decided to leave and go in search of the wayward group, it was then the kitchen door open to reveal the tourists and their Gascon.

The chatter that was coming from the two young men never ceased to stop as they were the last to clear the door. They were oblivious to the inseparables who stood waiting for their conversation to end.

"Ummm, kids," Jack held up a hand to get their attention. When that didn't work he put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

"Why don't we ever do that with d'Artagnan?" Aramis folded his arms studying Athos' pensive expression as it landed on the Gascon.

"Because it hurts my ears," Athos brushed past Aramis to place a hand on d'Artagnan's back. Gaining the lad's attention, Athos crooked a finger at the boy to follow him. Walking past Aramis again, Athos spoke low for the marksman's ears. "Beside, our pup's got selective hearing at times. Whistling wouldn't work."

Observing Athos take d'Artagnan off to the corner of the kitchen, Daniel raised puzzled eyes to Jack who had joined hm.

"I gather our young friend might be in hot water with Athos," Jack drawled.

"I don't understand," Daniel took off his glasses to rub them on his jacket. "We never ran into any trouble."

"Well we're lucky Cardinal Richelieu didn't act on his feelings where Teal'c and I were concerned," Sam gently reminded him.

"That's because we took him by surprise," O'Neill glanced sideways at Teal'c. "Richelieu will be prepared for it next time you can wager good money on that."

++++

"What the deuce was going on inside that brain of yours to take them on a tour?" Athos hissed at the Gascon who he had nearly pinned against the wall.

"Daniel asked me and I didn't think it would be cause for you to have a nervous breakdown over," d'Artagnan retorted irritably.

"Did anything untoward happen on this jaunt of yours?" Athos noted the boy's eyes slid away from his own. Lightly grabbing d'Artagnan's chin in his hand, Athos turned the lad's gaze back toward his own.

"We ran into the cardinal," d'Artagnan's eyes were downcast, despite his brave words of only a moment ago.

"Of course you did," Athos released the pup's chin. "What happened after that?"

"He wanted introductions which I made and then His Eminence left shortly after," d'Artagnan was uncomfortable under the harsh look his mentor gave him.

"I know more took place than that," Athos waited for the rest of the story to come out.

Tucking his hands under his armpits, as he was wont to do, d'Artagnan's eyes rested on the newcomers. "Richelieu's expression changed slightly when he stood near Teal'c and Sam."

"Tis all?" Athos raised one brow high.

"Oui."

"We will have more words on this later," Athos clapped his protégé on the shoulder. "Now tis getting late and you need to have an early night for we have parade in the morning."

"Oui, pere," d'Artagnan grinned cheekily.

"Impudent, pup," Athos slapped the youngster on his butt.

++++

Waiting while Athos talked with their younger brother, Aramis couldn't help but notice how lovely Sam appeared in one of Constance's dresses. No frippery, fine lace or jewels were required to make her appearance shine. "Beauty when unadorned is adorned the most."

Rolling her eyes at the romantic, Sam couldn't help but giggle like a little girl as Aramis continued to flirt with her. If only the women back at the SGC could see this.

Laughter came from behind Aramis' right shoulder. Twisting his head around, his eyes encountered those of a very amused Porthos.

"I think your charms 'ave fallen short with the likes of 'er, Mis."

Scratching his head, Aramis gave a long suffering sigh of discontent. "Tis sad but all too true, mon frere."

"Time for us to depart," Athos announced. "We will see you on the morrow near noon as we have parade duty prior."

"Have fun," Jack waved his goodbyes.

"Night, guys," Sam left to go in search of Constance to see if she could be of some help to the other woman. With what, Sam wasn't sure of.

"Couldn't I go with you tomorrow?" Daniel turned blue puppy dog eyes on the foursome before their exit.

"Mon Dieu!" Aramis was stunned.

"We're in trouble all right," Porthos grunted.

"Merde!" Athos swore softly, staring at Daniel then swiftly switching to look at d'Artagnan's own pleading face. "I wonder if you two could be related somehow." Seeing d'Artagnan blink back at him uncomprehendingly Athos quickly steered the Gascon out the door.

When they all had left Jack could tell Daniel was upset. "Look, kiddo, they got work to do and can't watch the king and you both at the same time." Seeing Daniel begin to open his mouth, Jack held up a finger. "Aht!"

Snapping his mouth shut, Daniel stormed off to his room like a teenager denied his father's car keys.

++++

_Next morning_

Having gotten up early, Carter informed Colonel O'Neill she was going back to report in with General Hammond. Teal'c came along with her for back-up.

Shortly thereafter her return, Carter had some disturbing news for her commanding officer.

Trying to decipher the look his second wore, O'Neill frowned. "I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"General Hammond told me what they discovered happened to get us sent here," Carter could tell the colonel was gearing up for the bad news by the way his hands tightened into fists.

"Still, I'm not gonna enjoy this," O'Neill griped, waving his hand at her to carry on.

"No, sir, you probably won't," Carter sat down beside him at the kitchen table.

"They contacted Thor and the Asgard looked into it for us. Apparently the moment we stepped through the gate to P3X-928 there was a Goa'uld mothership in the vicinity testing out a new weapon."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, O'Neill slouched further down into his chair. "Nothing detected the damn ship I gather?"

"One guess, sir."

"It was cloaked."

"Uh huh," Carter nodded. "When the Goa'uld fired their weapon it intercepted the matter stream of our wormhole and it also happened in conjunction with a..."

"Don't tell me," O'Neill fired back sarcastically, "a solar flare."

"Yeah," she muttered.

"In a nutshell, Carter," O'Neill glared at her, "we're screwed."

"Well Thor's helping the general figure out how to get us back."

"Ya gotta love their little grey butts," O'Neill quipped.

"Yes, sir," Carter smiled into the colonel's eyes. "They'll probably work on the same principle the general figured out for us when we were stuck in nineteen sixty nine," she paused for breath. "Whereas they'll have to make calculations for redirecting the wormhole closer to the sun because of Earth's magnetic field which in turn increases the gravity to slingshot us back to earth." Carter stopped talking when the colonel put his fingers in his ears.

"Too much information," O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Bottom line it for me, Carter. How long are we gonna be stuck here?"

"General Hammond wasn't sure," Carter hesitated, "Thor said it could take awhile."

"Guess that gives us more time to investigate whether or not Cardinal Richelieu is a Goa'uld," O'Neill rubbed his hands together. "This should be fun."

TBC

++++

_Note:_

The quote: _"Beauty when unadorned is adorned the most"_ was by St. Jerome who was a priest, confessor, theologian and historian, who also became a Doctor of the Church. Jerome was known for his teachings on Christian moral life He is recognized as a saint by the Roman Catholic Church, the Eastern Orthodox Church, the Lutheran Church, and the Church of England (Anglican Communion).


	5. Chapter 5

_Same day, noon – Bonacieux residence_

Back home d’Artagnan sought out his new friends. He found them all in the main room. None of them appeared particularly happy. “Has the sky fallen while I was on parade?”

“Good one,” Jack snarked. “At least you’ve got a sense of humor. Not too sure about your pal Athos though.”

“You just have to get to know him,” d’Artagnan’s eyes roamed the room. Seeing Daniel talking with Sam he started toward them. “Something has happened since I’ve been gone hasn’t it?”

“I’ve been in contact with our command and General Hammond told me they pinpointed the problem that got us here,” Sam explained, not entirely sure how much she should tell the boy.

“It looks like we’re going to be here for a longer period than we thought,” Daniel glanced over d’Artagnan’s shoulder to where he could see Constance busy in the kitchen. “What are we going to do about paying for our board here?”

“Constance is usually easy to get along with,” d’Artagnan too observed her taking out something delicious smelling from the oven, “as long as you don’t do anything _stupid_ ,” he chuckled, turning bright, mischievous eyes on them. Remembering how Constance would get on his case at times, d’Artagnan’s lips twitched.

“Could we take a look see at the Palais-Cardinal today?” Jack figured they might as well spend their time checking out Cardinal Richelieu than kick back their heels inside Constance’s home.

“Uh, Athos wasn’t very pleased with me for taking all of you out yesterday,” d’Artagnan commented sheepishly.

“You were not at fault,” Teal’c announced firmly.

“I believe it would have gone over better with Athos if we had waited for all of my brothers to have returned so we could have left together.” If there was anything that d’Artagnan hated it was disappointing his mentor.

“We could always sneak out on our own,” Daniel whispered, having left Sam's side to join Jack.

“Yeah,” Jack ran a hand down the back of his neck, trying to rub the kinks out of it. “If we do I don’t like the idea of d’Artagnan taking the fall for it.”

“That’s if we get into trouble,” Daniel grinned. “I don’t plan too. Do you?”

“We never do,” Jack glared at his kid. “But somehow we always end up being tortured. It’s getting old ya know.”

While Jack and Daniel contemplated what to do, Constance came into the room with a message for d’Artagnan.

“A Red Guard just came to my door with a request from Cardinal Richelieu,” Constance’s eyes locked onto her young boarder. “His Eminence wishes to see you right away, d’Artagnan.”

All eyes turn on d’Artagnan, making the youngster most uncomfortable. “I haven’t had time to get into any trouble today.”

“Sounds familiar,” Jack snorted with a sideways glance at Daniel. Seeing the archaeologist giving him the finger Jack held back a retort knowing that Daniel didn't appreciate the comparison.

“Looks like I have an appointment to keep,” d’Artagnan observed Constance choking the life out of a towel. “Do not worry so on my account.”

“I can’t help it,” Constance swatted him with said towel. ‘You’re my best friend.”

Gliding past her, d’Artagnan winked. “I promise to be on my best behavior with Richelieu.” Before leaving he looked at the others with a slight grimace. “Hopefully this won’t take very long.”

“Good luck,” Jack gave the boy a thumbs up gesture.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

“Ah! D’Artagnan,” Richelieu could tell that the boy was nervous since it was the first time he had requested the Gascon’s presence. “Come closer, my child,” he smiled. ‘I only bite my enemies.”

Not knowing how to respond to that, d’Artagnan kept silent and a respectful distance away even though the cardinal waved him closer.

“You’re wondering why I’ve summoned you,” Richelieu stepped forward a pace or two. If the lad was too shy, he would have to go to d’Artagnan. “I need a favor.”

“From me?’ d’Artagnan squeaked, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment as his voice rose.

Removing his right hand that had remained hidden in his red robe, Richelieu swiftly brought it out to hold it over d’Artagnan’s forehead before the younger man had a chance to move away. The red gem in the center of his palm began to glow bright from Richelieu’s Kara Kesh.

He had made some modifications to his ribbon device, taking great pleasure in wielding it when he needed a reluctant subject to do his bidding. It took some practice, and unfortunately a body toll, until Richelieu had got it just right. But now he could control these human’s brains without killing them.

Fascinated by the jewel glowing above him, d’Artagnan felt part of himself drift away. It was as if his body were not his own any longer. He tried to lift his limbs but they remained listless at his side. A feeling of euphoria filled him and it was then when Cardinal Richelieu spoke again.

“You will bring me your friend Daniel Jackson to me at once,” Richelieu’s voice remained calm and even. “Do not let anything or anyone deter you from this,” he commanded.

“It shall be as you wish, Your Eminence,” d’Artagnan found himself responding automatically without putting up a fight. He knew something was wrong but could have cared less right then. When the red jewel flickered out, d'Artagnan felt like he had suddenly awakened from a dream.

Smiling pleasantly at the boy, Richelieu nodded. “Off with you now and do not keep me waiting too long for my prize.”

++++

_Still early afternoon – Bonacieux residence again_

‘It’s not fair,” Sam complained to Constance.

“What’s not?” Constance was pleased for the help Sam was giving her folding the new bolts of material her husband had sent on ahead of his arrival. They were both working on a table in the center of her sewing room.

“Athos stopped by and dragged off Col…” Sam paused realizing she nearly slipped up, “er, Jack somewhere and Daniel, Teal’c and I are left twiddling our thumbs.”

“Where did Athos take O’Neill?” Teal’c had cause to worry since they were in this strange time period. He had wanted to go with the men but O’Neill told him to remain here with his other teammates.

“If you’re all friends,” Constance gazed at Teal’c oddly, “why do you call Jack by his last name?”

“Where I come from it is a form of respect,” Teal’c’s eyes slid toward the captain and saw her nod of approval.

Seeing the truth in the dark-skinned man’s eyes, Constance went back to her folding. “It’s that time of day when Athos is between duties and he usually ends up at The Wren.”

“Which is what exactly?” Sam finished folding some blue cloth and put it on the nearest empty shelf.

“The local tavern where most of the Musketeers gather,” Constance grinned. “Oh don’t worry,” she noted a grave look pass over Sam’s features. “Tis too early in the day for Athos to get drunk yet since he still has duties to perform. So Jack's in safe hands."

"I bet," Sam grumbled. Walking over to Teal'c she spoke quietly. "I hope Colonel O'Neill doesn't drink so much that he forgets his own name."

"I have seen O'Neill indulge and I do not recommend the practice," Teal'c frowned. Watching their archaeologist through a window, he raised a brow. "Daniel Jackson was most displeased to not have been invited along."

"Daniel's outside happy as a lark right now being entertained with Porthos' and Aramis' stories of their adventures." Sam, done with folding the bolts of material, thought about going outside as well. "I just may join them."

++++

_The Wren_

"How do you do it?" Athos sipped his glass of wine while Jack enjoyed a lager.

"Do what?" Jack knew this would be an interesting story to tell when he got back home. Hammond's going to get a kick out of it. Here he was in a tavern watching Musketeers come and go, along with other patrons dressed right out of a history book.

"Refrain from giving in to those _eyes_ ," Athos signaled the barkeep for another drink.

At first Jack didn't get what the other man referred too and then it hit him. "Oh... _those_ eyes," he chuckled. "Sometimes I just become the hardass colonel I'm known to be and don't let Danny boy get his way," Jack finished his drink and pushed the empty mug aside.

"What of those other times, eh?" Athos smirked.

"I cave," Jack shrugged one shoulder. "Just an old softy that's me."

Nodding his head in total understanding, Athos smiled slightly. "Tis how I feel with d'Artagnan."

"Whenever I deny Daniel anything I feel like I've kicked a puppy," Jack admitted.

"Same here," Athos sighed, casting Jack a strange look. "And you're positive d'Artagnan and Daniel couldn't be related from where you come from?"

Jack was glad that he had finished his drink or he would have snorted it all back up. Instead he busted out laughing. "Not a drop of French blood runs in Danny's veins. I assure you."

"Ah, bien, I had to ask." Standing up, Athos waited for Jack to do the same. "Tis time for me to return to the garrison. But first I will see you back to Constance's."

"And here I was just gettin' used to this place," Jack actually surprised himself that he was sad to leave. "The atmosphere here is so stimulating." Point in case Jack just watched one man throw a punch at another, who appeared tipsy, sending the drunken man crashing out the door. "See what I mean," Jack's laughter mingled with that of Athos'.

++++

_Back to the Bonacieux residence again_

"Ah! D'Artagnan," Aramis waved at the boy. "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

"I wasn't hiding," d'Artagnan's tone was curt, bringing a frown to Aramis' face.

"He was with Cardinal Richelieu," Daniel offered.

Both Aramis and Porthos exchanged looks of surprise and studied their pup in concern.

"Why didn't anyone bother telling us?" Aramis asked, staring at Daniel in particular.

Folding his arms, Daniel was a bit annoyed with the Musketeer. "Because neither of you bothered to ask."

"Daniel's got a point, Mis."

"Guys," d'Artagnan smiled ruefully. "I'm fine. Just had to do an errand for His Eminence."

"Since when does the cardinal use Captin' Treville's men instead of 'es own Red Guards?" Porthos growled, not liking this at all.

"I guess he has an interest in me," d'Artagnan innocently supplied.

"Tis to be hoped that _interest_ doesn't linger too long on you, mon garcon," Aramis teased his younger brother, trying not to show his worry.

"We should be gettin' back ta our duties, Daniel," Porthos nudged Aramis in the side to get his friend moving.

"I've enjoyed listening to all your adventures." Daniel promised himself that he would never forget his time with these Musketeers.

"Most of them were true," Aramis slapped on his hat, winked at Daniel and then walked off with Porthos.

When his two brothers left, d'Artagnan took Daniel by the arm and pulled him in closer. "I've a personal invitation for you from Cardinal Richelieu."

"You're serious?" Daniel was elated with this news.

"Quite," d'Artagnan grinned impishly.

"There was never any _errand_ was there?" Daniel questioned, wondering why d'Artagnan lied to Aramis and Porthos.

"I didn't want them to dissuade you from going," d'Artagnan started guiding Daniel away from Constance's place. "I know how much you've been wanting to see more and this way you not only get to see the Palais-Cardinal but have a one on one conversation with His Eminence."

"Well," Daniel's small huff of laughter had d'Artagnan smiling in turn, "when you put it that way how could I refuse?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Palais-Cardinal_

Nervous, excited, dreading that Jack will find out he went on his own, all of these thoughts flit through Daniel’s mind while he waited anxiously, with d’Artagnan, outside Cardinal Richelieu’s office. He had to be very careful of what he said to the first minister, aside from trying to figure out if Richelieu really was a Goa’uld in the process.

Finally, a Red Guard came out of His Eminence’s office to admit them. Entering with a firm resolve not to divulge that he was from the future, Daniel walked through the door with d’Artagnan at his back.

“Bonne,” Richelieu smiled, waving them further inside the room. “I wasn’t sure if you would be available to pay me a visit,” he stood up and walked around his desk to greet the young man.

“I am humbled that you wished to speak with me, Cardinal,” Daniel couldn’t believe he was standing here talking to the man. Everything he had ever read about Cardinal Richelieu told Daniel that he wielded France like a Musketeer would his rapier. Everyone thought it was King Louis in charge when really it was His Eminence’ hand guiding the young king.

“You and your friends intrigued me when I first met all of you,” Richelieu observed his guest trying to hold back his excitement. He would be a perfect host, Richelieu thought again. As yet he wasn’t ready to turn his back on all the work he had invested in this office. “What parts of France do you and your friends all come from?"

This was the question Daniel dreaded the most. How was he to answer a relatively easy question as that? A light touch on his arm saved him for the moment as Daniel gazed into the confused eyes of d’Artagnan. “What is it?” Seeing the boy swaying slightly, Daniel reached out to steady the youngster.

Putting a hand to his forehead d’Artagnan shook his head to clear it, still feeling somewhat whoozy. When he noticed the cardinal’s watchful eyes upon him, d’Artagnan realized he was still in His Eminence’s office. It was when he discovered Daniel by his side that d’Artagnan’s mouth fell open in shock. “How come you to be here?” Nonplussed, he stared dumbly at Daniel.

Looking back at d’Artagnan, it was now Daniel’s turn to be confused. “You brought me here. Don’t you remember?”

“Non,” d’Artagnan squinted at him with one eye closed, he rubbed at his forehead again. “I do not feel well.”

“Oh God!” Daniel muttered under his breath casting a quick look at Richelieu. It was then the cardinal’s eyes began to glow. “Shit!”

“I certainly hope not, Monsieur Jackson,” Richelieu chuckled. “At least not in my office,” his eyes turned back to normal. “I see you are familiar with what I am, judging by your reaction just now.” So much for Richelieu behaving like the perfect host.

A slow nod was all Daniel offered the cardinal. Boy was he going to be in trouble with Jack. That is if he lived long enough to let his best friend ream him a new one over this debacle.

Rubbing his goatee thoughtfully, Richelieu walked a circle around the two men. Pointing a long, slim finger at Jackson, he smiled. "You are not of this world? For how would you then know what I am?"

If Sam were here Daniel knew she'd kick his butt all the way back to the SGC if he gave Richelieu any idea of the timeline they originated from. So Daniel did what he does best - used words... lots and lots of words until the cardinal's eyes glazed over and His Eminence glared back at him.

"All that wasted breath and you still haven't told me one thing useful," Richelieu snapped. "Perhaps a stay in the Bastille is called for," his eyes slid towards the still dazed and confused Gascon. "Not only for you, Monsieur Jackson, but I believe having d'Artagnan under my thumb may prove quite useful as well."

"Will someone tell me whats going on?" d'Artagnan huffed. "One minute I'm alone with you, Cardinal," he glanced over at Daniel who appeared guilty as hell over something, "then I suddenly discover Daniel beside me and I never heard him enter."

"Mmmmm," Richelieu hummed softly, "tis of no consequence for the moment, young d'Artagnan." Leaving the two men alone for the moment, Richelieu went to the door. Opening it he snapped his fingers at two guards outside. They followed him immediately into his office. "Take these two to the Bastille."

"The _Bastille_?" d'Artagnan's brows shot up clear to his hairline. "What for? I know I haven't done anything to cause you to place me there," he crossed his arms, chin jutting out. "And I'm positive Daniel hasn't had time yet."

"Hey," Daniel threw him a hurt look, considering the boy hasn't even known him for any great length of time. Jack must have taken d'Artagnan aside and filled his head with stuff.

"Amusing as I find you two to be I will not be satisfied until Monsieur Jackson gives me all the information I require." Richelieu went back to his desk, nodding at his guards to take them both away.

"Captain Treville is going to eat you alive for taking me to the Bastille for no apparent reason!" d'Artagnan yelled out.

"I'll think of something," Richelieu waved a hand at his guards in dismissal. Observing the two younger men struggling against them Richelieu wondered how long it would take for Monsieur Jackson's friends to come rescue him. If he couldn't get his answers one way he would another.

++++

Outside, Milady and Rochefort couldn't help but see d'Artagnan and someone else being dragged off.

"I wonder what the boy did this time?" Milady mused. She thought perhaps of trying to intervene. After all d'Artagnan and her did share one glorious night together.

"I think they're taking them to the Bastille," Rochefort watched them head in that general direction.

"Did you recognize who d'Artagnan was with?" She had never seen the other man before. He appeared a little older than the Gascon but just as handsome in his own way.

"Non," Rochefort shook his head. "Anyway, why bother ourselves with them? Especially d'Artagnan," he snorted. "Kid's a pain in my ass on any given day."

"Rochefort," Milady snapped, "I haven't a clue who that other one was," she poked him in the chest, "but as to d'Artagnan... if you don't find out why he's being held I'll be a _pain_ in your ass."

"Why the fuss over that farmboy? I thought he spurned you once Athos informed him that you were his wife."

"D'Artagnan and I are still on friendly terms," Milady brushed past Rochefort as she began to walk away. "I do not wish harm to come to him if it can be prevented."

"Women!" Rochefort threw up his arms in disgust. "I will never understand any of you." Catching her arm, Rochefort turned Milady toward him. "You never do anything without it benefiting you n some manner. What's the catch?"

"No catch," she shrugged off his arm. "Well perhaps a tiny one where Athos is concerned."

"You want Athos to be beholden to you," Rochefort grinned slyly. "I knew it had to be something."

"Just find out what you can and I'll do the rest."

Seeing that Milady headed for the garrison, it wasn't to hard for Rochefort to figure that she went to warn Athos what had happened to his youthful protégé.

++++

_Bonacieux residence_

"Where's Danny?" O'Neill watched Carter's face work to give him and answer while Teal'c's remained blank.

"He was just outside with Aramis and Porthos," Carter craned her neck past the colonel's body and glanced out the window. Not seeing Daniel there she began to worry. "Well they were all out there a few minutes ago."

Coming from the kitchen, Constance could feel the tension in the room. "Anything wrong?"

"Just that Daniel's missing," O'Neill hissed, not knowing who to be mad at for not keep an eye on the kid. "Sam said he was with your two friends."

"Porthos and Aramis had to go back on duty and," Constance chewed on her lip thinking, "to tell you the truth I lost track of Daniel's whereabouts."

"Well don't this just beat all," O'Neill grumbled. "So help me if he's gotten into trouble I'm gonna..."

"O'Neill!" Teal'c barked, gaining the colonel's attention with a nod toward the kitchen where three Musketeers stood.

Hanging his head down, O'Neill knew he wasn't about to hear good news.

"Daniel and d'Artagnan have been arrested and thrown into the Bastille," Athos locked eyes with Jack knowing what the other man would be going through because Athos was going through the very same thing.

"On what damn charge?" Jack growled. But knowing his kid Daniel could have sneezed at the wrong person.

"That's the thing," Aramis said, "we all headed over there and no one would tell us anything."

"How did you find out they were taken there?" Sam felt Constance slip an arm around her shoulders.

"Athos' wife told 'em," Porthos offered, grimacing as he knew it rubbed Athos up the wrong way having the information given to him by Milady.

"It's a wonder you trusted her?" Sam covered her mouth as she realized they wouldn't understand why she said that.

"Tis no way you would have knowledge of Anne's past and yet you say that as if you know her," Athos tilted his head to the side studying the young woman.

"We're from the future remember?" Sam wondered how deep she could dig that whole she wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Just like the feelin' I get that ya know way more about us than I'm comfortable with," Porthos grunted.

"Listen up!" Jack exploded. "None of this is going to help us get those kids out of jail! We need a plan!"

"What has your Captain Treville to say?" Teal'c's deep voice broke the sudden silence that fell after O'Neill's outburst.

"He has gone to speak with the cardinal," Aramis took off his hat and threw it on the table.

"Richelieu?" Jack's eyes fell on Athos once again. "What's the cardinal have to do with this?" His stomach just plummeted to the ground.

"Apparently that's where d'Artagnan and Daniel were last seen," Athos' tone was grim, his lips tightened with the building fury he held back.

"I get my hands on Danny boy," Jack muttered, "kid's gonna be on a damn leash."

"You have threatened Daniel Jackson multiple times with that," Teal'c's brown eyes narrowed, "and yet you have not carried it out."

Feeling his brother's eyes upon him, Athos squirmed. Catching Jack's smirking face, he sighed. "I've threatened d'Artagnan with a leash as well," he hung his head. "You can see how well that's turned out."

"Why don't all of us go see the boys in the Bastille and try to cheer them up," Sam said brightly.

"They won't let us near 'em." Porthos worried what condition d'Artagnan was in since the guards at the Bastille wouldn't let them see him. If their youngest was in rough shape, Porthos doubted Daniel fared any better.

Removing his zat gun from the back of his pants, Jack felt dangerous. "I have a way to get past those guards."

"What is that?" When Athos had first met them he had thought their guns strange but this weapon was even stranger in appearance. These people had artillery the likes none of them had ever encountered before. "It doesn't look dangerous."

Waving the Musketeers outside, Jack put on a demonstration for them. Holding the zat in the air he explained how it worked. "It's called a zat'ni'katel," Jack grinned, "zat for short. We each have one," his brows drew together. "And speaking on that does Danny have his?" Jack glanced at either of his teammates for an answer.

"Are you talking about this?" Constance had the zat dangling from her fingertips as if it were a live thing and she was afraid to hold it close.

"Unfortunately yes!" Jack held out his hand, closing it when Constance placed the weapon in it. He tucked Daniel's zat in the inside pocket of his jacket. "Another thing Daniel and I have to talk about."

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded in agreement. Their archaeologist had a bad habit of leaving his weapons behind when Daniel Jackson's mind was set on meeting and greeting new inhabitants of the worlds they visited.

Resuming his demonstration Jack cleared his throat. "This zat uses a type of energy you're not familiar with but," Jack pointed at a rock, "with one shot," he fired it and saw the Musketeers all jump back when they watched the electricity form around the rock, "it will render a victim unconscious. Two shots will kill most subjects," he fired at the rock again. "Three shots will disintegrate them." The last shot made the rock entirely disappear from view, leaving the inseparables astounded at what they saw.

"Ya aim ta bring those with ya to the Bastille?" Porthos was fascinated with what he had witnessed. Those things could come in right handy when dealing with malandrins and even more so when tackling pesky Red Guards.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" Jack chirped and was pleased to see Porthos was in full agreement showing him a full set of teeth as the large Musketeer smiled back at him.

"Works for me," Aramis looked at Athos, the latter didn't appear too thrilled at the prospect of disintegrating the guards at the Bastille. "What's a few less guards here or there?" he quipped.

Arching a brow at Aramis' comment, Athos held up his hand.  "Allons-y," he announced, turning his back on everyone as he led the way to the Bastille.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See note below.
> 
> ++++

_Same day – Palais-Cardinal_

“What the deuce do you mean putting d’Artagnan in the Bastille?” Treville was furious with Richelieu. It wasn’t the first time the cardinal’s tried to stir the pot by arresting his men on trumped up charges. This time however it hit closer to home with d’Artagnan’s involvement. With the boy’s pere gone now Treville felt, that having once been close with the lad’s family, that it fell upon him to take over where Alexandre left off.

Steepling his fingers, Richelieu gazed into the captain’s steely eyes. “Leverage.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Treville spat, worry gnawing at him over the cardinal’s almost gleeful expression.

“Your men have been a continuous source of trouble for my Red Guards,” Richelieu responded dryly, toying with a paperweight on his desk. He wondered how Treville would react if he threw it at him in a fit of peak. However he was beyond such childish actions. “Perhaps if you spread the word to your _Musketeers_ ,” he sneered the last word, “I’m holding d’Artagnan hostage until your soldiers learn decorum and behave rationally.”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say!” He rubbed a finger upon his forehead. Treville was utterly bewildered with the man. What Richelieu just told him made no sense whatsoever.

Slapping his hat against his thigh, Treville leveled a sharp look at His Eminence’s serene face. “You’re up to something,” his eyes narrowed on the gleam that came and went just as quickly in Richelieu’s eyes. Placing his hat back on, Treville didn’t wait for dismissal but turned sharply on his heels heading for the door. “We’ll see what His Majesty has to say about this,” his expression smug as he opened the massive doors.

“Louis sees what he wants to see,” Richelieu laughed, stroking his mustache, “and understands even less of what he does see.”

“You have a very poor opinion of our king,” Treville snapped, as he was half in and half out the exit. “I wonder what Louis would say if I passed that along.”

“I doubt he’d believe you, Captain,” Richelieu was more than amused now. “Louis tends to take my words as gospel.”

“Then tis time someone pointed out the error of his ways and lift the wool that covers Louis’ eyes to your true nature.” Treville left while he had the last word, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

His chat jumped up on Richelieu’s desk just then wanting to be petted. Stroking the silky, dark fur, he tried to decide what to do with d’Artagnan. He noted Treville never onced mentioned Monsieur Jackson’s plight. Perhaps the captain had no knowledge of the other man. Which made him wonder why that was.

++++

_Marketplace near the Court des Miracles_

Finally locating Milady among the throng of Parisians gone to market, Rochefort joined her at one of the merchant’s stalls. ‘I discovered that none of the guards have a clue as to why d’Artagnan was arrested.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Milady snorted. “The cardinal’s always plotting and has a reason for everything he does.”

“In that I agree with you,” Rochefort had to quickly jump out of the way as a petit garcon rushed past him carrying his own treasures. “Tis a dangerous place amongst all this rabble.”

“This is how the other half live, Rochefort,” Milady retorted, making her purchases with the merchant for a lovely silk scarf. Strolling through the rest of the marketplace her green eyes slid toward her companion. ‘I expect you’re not used to slumming it.”

Wrinkling up his nose, Rochefort inhaled a foul odor. Glancing down he spied the same garcon that nearly plowed into him earlier. It was the street urchin that reeked to high heaven. “Par Dieu! That stench is too much!” Storming off he heard Milady snickering as his feet took him quickly out of the market district.

Biting her lower lip, Milady’s thoughts went back to d’Artagnan’s plight and what part Cardinal Richelieu played in it.

++++

_Bastille_

Hearing the sound of zat blasts, Daniel pressed his face against the cell bars trying to see if he was right. When familiar voices reached his ears, Daniel couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“Hey, d’Artagnan,” Daniel glanced over his shoulder to see the boy laying on the cot with an arm thrown over his eyes, “my friends are here.” Getting no reaction, Daniel wasn’t surprised. The Gascon hadn’t exactly been firing on all thrusters after whatever Richelieu had done to him.

“Daniel Jackson, are you well?” Teal’c was most displeased to see his young friend in this dreary, cold place.

“I’m fine,” Daniel pointed toward the cot. “I can’t say the same for d’Artagnan though.” Suddenly Jack’s face appeared through the bars. “Oh hi, Jack,” Daniel gave his best friend a little wave.

“You’re not hurt?” For once his kid appeared healthy. That’s not usually how he ever found Daniel after he’d been dragged away by hostile aliens.

“Haven’t been here long enough for the guards to rough me up,” Daniel’s eyes landed on one huge guard that was unconscious in a corner of the Bastille. “Though that guy loved threatening us.”

Peering past Daniel into the dim lighting, Jack spotted d’Artagnan. “He okay?”

“I’m not quite sure what Cardinal Richelieu did to d’Artagnan but,” Daniel reached through the cell bars to snag Jack’s jacket, pulling him closer, “the cardinal’s a Goa’uld.”

“Color me not surprised,” Jack snorted. “What gave him away?”

“D’Artagnan had come to get me saying that Richelieu wanted to meet with me,” Daniel paused when Jack rolled his eyes.

“And little red flags didn’t pop up shouting… _Danger, Daniel Jackson, Danger_?” Jack snarked.

“Actually,” Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose, “no it didn’t.” Waving Jack’s question aside he continued. “Once we arrived at the cardinal’s office d’Artagnan seemed unsteady on his feet and confused as how I came to be with him.”

“Sounds like a modified hand device,” Jack said. “We know the snakes have that capability.”

“When d’Artagnan acted out of it I realized Richelieu had done something to him," Daniel ducked his head mumbling. "Guess my face gave it away because that’s when the cardinal’s eyes began to glow.” Daniel licked his lips, he really could have gone for some water but that guard refused to give them any when Daniel had asked for some when they were thrown in here. Though d’Artagnan was coherent enough to explain that what passed for water in the Bastille wasn’t fit for human consumption anyway.

“So you’re both in here,” Jack waved his hand at the solid cell bars, “why?” He looked down the end of the hall where the inseparables stood guard prepared to stop anyone that got in their way from getting past them.

“We're locked up until I tell the cardinal what planet we're from,” Daniel admitted. “Richelieu reasoned that I figured out what was done to d’Artagnan and the cardinal pressed for the information he wanted from me.”

“I’m sure the cardinal was going to have you brought back to him again for questioning later,” Sam commented wryly. “I’m puzzled as to why he threw d’Artagnan in here with you.”

“That’s anyone’s guess, Sam,” Daniel gave her his puppy-eyed look from between the bars.

Tired of all this talking, Teal'c went into action. “We will break you out now,” he bent over the inert form of the guard he had earlier rendered unconscious and retrieved the cell keys from the man’s belt.

Once the cell doors opened, Daniel went over to d’Artagnan and shook the boy’s shoulder. “Come on,” he helped the youngster back on his feet. “We’re soooo outta here.”

Legs a bit wobbly, d’Artagnan managed to walk out under his own steam. When he was clear of the cell, d’Artagnan had to be careful not to stumble over all the bodies that littered the floor. “Are they all dead?”

"Hardly," Sam held up her zat gun for the boy to see.

"But they're gonna have one hell of a headache when they wake up," Jack grinned at d'Artagnan's perplexed face.

"I'll ask what type of weapon you're holding later once I feel more capable of understanding," d'Artagnan shook his head until his hair covered his eyes.

His brothers instantly surrounded the lad all asking d'Artagnan if he were hurt. Leaning into Athos' strong shoulder, d'Artagnan was relieved. "I do not know what happened to me," he rubbed at his forehead again. "But I vaguely remember Cardinal Richelieu holding something over my head that glowed."

Athos own head swiveled around to encounter Jack's gaze. "You know what was done to him?"

"Sure, but this isn't the best place to discuss this," Jack made a shooing motion with his hands. "I suggest we head back to Constance's place."

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

Crashing through the cardinal's doors, two Red Guards nervously approached His Eminence.

"I have a door for a reason," Richelieu sat back in his chair. "It better be a life or death situation for you to barge into my office."

Stepping forward Lieutenant Charron swallowed a lump building in his throat. "We're here to report that d'Artagnan and his friend are no longer in the Bastille."

Thinking he had heard wrong, Richelieu held up his hand. "Would you care to repeat that?"

Charron glanced at the other guard, the latter simply shrugged and so Charron repeated himself. "Somehow d'Artagnan and his companion escaped from the Bastille."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Richelieu sighed, drumming fingers on top of the desk with his other hand. "May one ask how it was accomplished?"

"Tis the thing," Paget piped up. "No one knows. Most of the guards on duty haven't any idea what happened. One minute they were patrolling the Bastille and then suddenly they knew no more."

Knowing exactly what happened, Richelieu growled low in his throat. Little did he realize but his eyes began to glow causing the two Red Guards to back away from him. Muttering to himself, Richelieu knew that his bargaining chips were now out of his hands. Oh he could blow this up out of all proportions to King Louis, but Richelieu honestly didn't have a reason to hold d'Artagnan or Monsieur Jackson. He was positive Treville would be whispering in the king's ear anyway that Richelieu had them arrested out of spite.

"Dismissed," Richelieu snarled. As soon as the guards had left he allowed his temper to get the better of him as with one sweep of his hand everything flew off his desk.

++++

_The Bonacieux residence_

"How's the head?" Athos placed a hand on the back of his protégé's neck and squeezed gently.

"Oh I'm much better now," d'Artagnan smiled at his mentor. "Daniel told me that what was done to me wasn't bad compared to being what he called _ribboned_."

"Do I want to know what this _ribboned_ means exactly?" Athos arched a brow.

"Let's hope you never need to find out," Daniel remarked. It was bad enough he was in the dog house with Jack. The older man had been giving him death glares ever since they came back here. "I know I should have waited for you to come back, but it seemed too good an opportunity to pass up."

"All I saw was the opportunity for you to get knee deep into trouble again," Jack grumbled, hearing Porthos chuckling behind him. Turning to glare at the larger Musketeer, he snapped. "What's got you all happy?"

"Ya sound like Athos usually does when he takes d'Art ta task over somethin' or other," Porthos winked at Daniel's glum face.

It made Jack glad to know that Athos was in the same boat as he was in regards to their young friends. Frowning at Daniel again, he raised a finger. "Did you even have a plan when you went there, considering our earlier assumptions?"

"Mmmmm," Daniel looked everywhere but at Jack. He knew his best friend had a valid point. Daniel was always one to rush in where angels feared to tread.

"I guess that would be a _no_ in my book," Jack huffed, flapping his arms out to the sides. "What am I gonna do with you, kid?"

"Ummm, d'Artagnan," Daniel whispered to the boy who stood behind him, "would you like an extra bunk mate?"

Knowing Jack did not hear the words of his young friend, Aramis and Porthos shared comical looks with one another. It would appear that young Daniel was adept at getting himself into situations that were hard to get out of. He shared another trait with that of their d'Artagnan it would seem.

Listening to Jack, Athos' lips thinned. He stood before both d'Artagnan and Daniel and thought to add to Jack's words. Pacing back and forth in front of both young men, Athos' hands were locked behind his back. When he stopped, Athos looked at Daniel and d'Artagnan until they hung their heads down. "Efforts and courage are not enough without purpose and direction," he sighed. "Try and remember that next time you decide to run off by yourselves."

"Well d'Artagnan is blameless in this," Daniel wanted to make sure that Athos understood that. "He was under a compulsion that he would never have shaken off."

Glaring first at Daniel, Athos then focused his attention on Jack. "Care to explain to me this _compulsion_ our young one was under?"

Wincing, Jack's eyes took in his whole team. He knew explaining to them about what was inside Richelieu was going to sound nuts but then this whole situation was crazy to begin with. "Well, Athos it's like this..."

TBC

++++

_Note:_

The quote - _"Efforts and courage are not enough without purpose and direction"_ is from John F. Kennedy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonacieux residence - right where we left everyone_

Running a hand down the side of his face, Athos looked down at the ground and then over at his brothers' disbelieving faces. Turning around, Athos then stared incredulously at Jack. "You expect us to swallow that cock-n-bull you just fed us?" Crossing his arms, Athos' glower was ferocious.

"The Goa'uld are real," Daniel said. "Unfortunately one has been in control of your cardinal and probably has been for a very long time."

"Which is more than likely why Richelieu acts the way he does," Sam pointed out.

" _Richelieu_ ," Porthos spat, "doesn't need an excuse ta act the way 'e does."

"Grant you, His Eminence doesn't have the best of characters," Aramis stated dryly, "but I can't see him being what you're trying to claim."

"Then what's your explanation for what happened to d'Artagnan?" Jack fired back at the inseparables.

Each Musketeer glanced at one another, then as one turned to observe their Gascon who was standing near Daniel.

"Clearly something affected d'Artagnan to some degree to make him forget what he had done," Athos reluctantly admitted. "Drugged more than likely."

"Jack," Daniel leaned in closer to his older friend, "we could show them Teal'c's symbiote," he whispered.

"You think that's a good idea?" Jack knew it wouldn't bother the Jaffa, but he feared the Musketeers would attack first and ask questions much later.

"I don't feel they'll fully believe us otherwise," Daniel lifted his shoulders up and down in a helpless shrug. "They need to be made aware of the danger they're dealing with."

Making a calculated decision, Jack walked over to Teal'c and had a quiet word with him. Then walking back to the group of Musketeers he planted himself directly in front of Athos. "What we're going to show you now can't harm you. However if any of you are squeamish please raise your hand." When no one did Jack held his breath. Here we go... on with the show. "Teal'c harbors inside him a Goa'uld symbiote which is what we tried telling you earlier."

"But while it matures," Daniel broke in, "it incubates in the Goa'uld's Jaffas which Teal'c is. The Goa'uld used their soldiers like him to carry the symbiotes until maturity."

"Inside a person?' Aramis scoffed. He was used to telling tall tales but these people beat him hands down in that department.

"Promise us you won't harm the symbiote when it shows itself," Sam pleaded more for Teal'c than herself. "For if you do he won't live very long without it."

"Are ya sayin' this _thing_ keeps 'im alive?" Porthos gripped his rapier tightly ready to defend his brothers if needs must.

"Yes," Jack vigorously nodded. "It's the source of Teal'c's strength and health as long as it resides within his body."

"How can you live like that?" D'Artagnan found it a horrible way to conduct one's life.

"My former masters would have us believe them to be our gods. We were raised under this misconception and obeyed them mindlessly," Teal'c's voice rumbled deeply in the small room. "I am a traitor to my people. But I live free and hope that one day I can free other Jaffa from slavery."

"In the meantime," Sam glanced at Teal'c, "we hope to find a way for Teal'c and others like him to live without their symbiotes."

Hearing all this in detail, Athos realized they had to be speaking the truth. Or else it was a well rehearsed speech they were used to dishing out. "Show us!" he demanded, waving his hand toward Teal'c.

Removing the jacket he had been given, Teal'c lifted up his shirt revealing an X-like pouch across his stomach. Nearly as soon as Teal'c did this the symbiote partially poked out from its safe haven, squealing its displeasure.

"Mon Dieu!" Athos and Porthos exclaimed in tandem. Both men had drawn their weapons but held back from retaliating to what they perceived as a threat.

"Merde!" Aramis made the sign of the cross and snagged d'Artagna's arm pulling the pup away from that creature as far as he could. It was truly horrible to look at. Aramis shuddered, his faith badly shaken thinking that this is what the future may hold.

Pointing a shaking finger at it, d'Artagnan's eyes grew round as saucers. "That's what is inside Cardinal Richelieu?"

"One that's now mature," Daniel answered. He could see how disturbed all the Musketeers were. Remembering the first time he had ever seen one, Daniel grimaced. Not the most pleasant of his past experiences he must say.

"It controls His Eminence?" Athos struggled to comprehend what his eyes were telling him.

"A Goa'uld suppresses its host," Daniel explained. "If it ever encountered a particularly strong willed individual that the Goa'uld had taken over that host could make it uncomfortable for the symbiote. However the Goa'uld excel at inflicting great pain on their victims they possess which nearly makes it impossible for the host to be dominant," Daniel looked away from the Musketeers for a second, appearing sad. When he looked back, his face was composed again. "I personally believe that something of the host remains."

Tis a story behind that look Daniel wore for Athos recognized it as one he oftentimes wore himself. He didn't know if prodded whether the younger man would ever divulge his own private torment. But that was neither here nor there. What was of immediate concern was getting that parasite, as Jack called it, out of the cardinal or Athos felt all of France may be doomed.

"All right, parbleur!" Porthos growled, pulling a face, "make that creature go away!"

When the symbiote went back inside its warm cocoon again, Teal'c put right his clothing. Lifting his head he looked at all the Musketeers again but remained silent.

"Explain the reason d'Artagnan and Daniel were taken to the Bastille?" Athos was shaken to the core. He needed to tell Treville the danger they were all in. The captain would think Athos had lost what little he had left of his mind to drink. Better that he and his brothers all go together as a united front. Then Treville would have to believe him.

"The Gou'ald inside Richelieu wanted information from Daniel about where we came from," Jack was glad Constance had gone out to market. He didn't want the woman overhearing any of this. Bad enough Daniel convinced him to have the big guy put on a show for these Musketeers. "D'Aragnan was probably held to keep you guys at bay."

"Sir," Carter got the colonel's attention back on her, "I wonder what other technology the cardinal has."

"Can't be much," Jack glanced at Daniel. "What do you think, kiddo?"

"I think if Richelieu had any weapons," Daniel smacked his lips together, "he would have used them long ago for his own agenda. Whatever brought the Goa'uld here in the first place," Daniel waved his hands in the air, "when it discovered how powerful its host was the Goa'uld probably enjoyed that fact and didn't want to leave such a cushy life and decided to remain here."

"I concur," Teal'c acknowledged his young teammate. "The Goa'uld wouldn't have needed any weapons other than his Kara kesh."

"Kara what?" Porthos scratched his beard, looking oddly at Teal'c.

"It's what we call a hand device," Sam glanced at d'Artagnan. "It's what the cardinal used on your younger brother."

"I don't like any of this," Athos mumbled low.

"You're not alone, mon frere," Aramis kept hold of d'Artagnan, afraid to let him go no further than an arm's length away from his side.

"Ya know if the snake has a hand thingy," Jack mused out loud, "he probably has a personal defense shield built into it as well."

"Usually that's rare," Daniel countered. "Only the most powerful Goa'uld have that type of technology."

"Yeah," Jack snorted, "but we still don't know which snake we're dealing with yet."

"Indeed," Teal'c dipped his head.

"Guys," Sam interrupted, "we'll have to talk about this later. Constance has come back."

Jerking his arm away from Aramis, d'Artagnan went over to Daniel's side. "Seeing that we are at an impasse for the moment," he smiled feeling back to his old self, "do you by any chance fence?"

A grin spread across Daniel's features. "I have a slight background in using swords but I could give it a try if you'd like."

"Fine," d'Artagnan tugged Daniel away from the others until they ended up outside.

"Oh what mischief are those two gonna get up ta?" Porthos cocked his head to the side glancing over at Jack and Athos. Both older men were frowning.

"I don't even want to know," Jack gritted his teeth together, while Athos wore a similar look.

++++

Walking into the kitchen, Sam helped Constance unload her purchases. "I think d'Artagnan and Daniel are going outside to play," she grinned.

"Tis much fun using a blade," Constance' eyes twinkled. "Even more so using a musket."

Seeing a secretive look come over the other woman's face, Sam laughed. "Do tell."

"I coerced d'Artagnan to teach me both," Constance spoke softly, not wanting to be overheard. For now, it was her secret she shared with the young Gascon. "What of you?"

"I'm a combat trained military woman," Sam was proud of that. "I'd handle pretty much anything you could throw at me."

"Then you know the feeling it gives you when you do something not many others of your gender could," Constance finished putting away the last of her groceries.

"The timeline I came from women have more opportunities opened up to them now," Sam sat down in a chair. "You would have thrived in it I'm sure."

Pleased to hear those words coming from the other woman, Constance placed two cups and saucers down on the table. "Do you like tea?"

++++

Outside Daniel tested the rapier d'Artagnan had given him. He swished it in the air a few times, getting the feel of it as he tightened his hold on the pommel. Seeing the boy lightly dancing around on his feet, Daniel wondered if this was a stupid idea. Then again, how many opportunities would he get to do something like this and with d'Artagnan?... stupid or not.

"Ready?" d'Artagnan hollered out.

Bowing at the youngster, Daniel stepped back holding out his right arm. "En garde!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Same place as last time..._

_Let the fencing begin... or perhaps not  
_

Attacking Daniel, d'Artagnan thought to take it easy on the other man since Daniel admitted to only knowing how to handle swords. But in this he was pleasantly surprised when Daniel easily parried d'Artagnan's feint to the left. "Not bad, Monsieur Daniel," d'Artagnan bowed, enjoying this playful combat for the moment. That was until d'Artagnan heard the pounding of horse's hoofs on the pavement and noted a squad of Red Guards in front of them.

"Sheath your blades, gentlemen," Lieutenant D'Aramitz commanded. Since the escape of these men from the Bastille, Cardinal Richelieu had given explicit instructions to his men. Unless they could make the charges stick none of Richelieu's soldiers could take d'Artagnan or Monsieur Jackson into custody. "You are in direct violation of the king's edict in regards to dueling." Ah! But that announcement gave D'Aramitz great satisfaction. This would bend Athos' nose out of joint by removing the boy from the comfort of his mentor's arms.

"We're not dueling!" Daniel protested, every so often his eyes darted to the door hoping someone would come out of the house and help them out of this latest entanglement. But his heart dropped when two Red Guards dismounted and approached them.

"We were merely practicing in front of my friend's house," d'Artagnan offered. He thought about fighting off the one guard but didn't want Daniel ending up getting hurt in the melee.

"You're both under arrest!" D'Aramitz's dark eyes challenged the youngster. Hearing then a commotion coming from the house d'Artagnan claimed belonged to his friend, D'Aramitz twisted in his saddle and watched as a group of people came rushing out. Deliberately, he drew out his pistol and aimed it at them just daring for one of them to try something. If anything, D'Aramitz would relish taking down the inseparables. It would be something to crow about later, with his fellow Red Guards, over at The Swan where they were regulars.

Seeing the cardinal's guards binding the wrists of his protégé, Athos saw red, and he didn't mean their uniforms. "D'Aramitz!" he snarled. Athos had never liked the lieutenant and with good reason. The officer treated people like dirt, whether or not they were the ones he brought to the Bastille or Chatelet. "What's the meaning of this?"

"As I told your puppy there," D'Aramitz chuckled at the scowl d'Artagnan gave him, "they were caught dueling." Raising his other hand he pointed it at Athos. "You know very well the penalty for that."

"This is nuts!" Jack yelled. "They were just having fun!"

"I do not know you, Monsieur," D'Aramitz pursed his lips. "Tis best to keep it that way or you too will find yourself in the Bastille with these young men."

Motioning for his own men to get the prisoners moving, D'Aramitz hung back while the guards marched them to the Bastille. He wanted to make sure the inseparables, noting Porthos and Aramis in the group, did not cause any trouble for him.

"Captain Treville will have a word to say to the cardinal about this!" Aramis wanted to plant his fist in D'Aramitz' smug face. Glancing over at Porthos, he thought his brother might beat him to it. Still, there was no sense having Porthos thrown in the Bastille along with their youngest and Daniel. So Aramis placed a calming hand on the dark-skinned man's arm. When Porthos glared back at him Aramis gently shook his head, silently communicating with his friend that it wouldn't be a good idea to throw the first punch.

Feeling quite pleased with himself, D'Aramitz turned his horse around ready to follow the others. A low growling sound, which came from behind him, halted his progress. Glancing over his shoulder he noted a massive individual among the group. This man even towered over Porthos and appeared extremely angry. Kicking his heels into the sides of his mount, D'Aramitz quickly left the scene as he felt it had suddenly become unhealthy for him to dawdle any longer than necessary. Thinking upon it, D'Aramitz doubted his pistol would have even been effective against the violent looking giant.

"Sir!" Carter and Constance had come outside just when the Red Guards were carting off with Daniel and d'Artagnan. "How could they have gotten in trouble already?"

"With d'Artagnan it's not a matter of _how_ ," Constance snorted, "but a matter of _when_."

Athos, with a look that brooked ill will toward the next Red Guard who crossed his path, brushed past Constance going back inside the house to retrieve his weapon's belt he had previously removed. Knowing the others had all followed him back inside Athos barely paid them any attention. His mind was on one thing and one thing only... getting d'Artagnan back and in one piece if possible. Though that latter part was highly unlikely. Athos lost count of the numerous times the child got hurt. Thinking upon the plight of their young Gascon, Athos was just as concerned over Daniel's safety too. 

"They were arrested for illegal dueling," Porthos' eyes followed their lieutenant. Knowing his brother well, Athos was already thinking up a strategy to get their young one back.

"Uh," Jack tried to remember dueling rules for this time period and what he came up with wasn't anything good. "That's a death penalty here right?"

A jerky nod of Aramis' head was the only answer the Musketeer gave the colonel.

"This was an excuse to legally get his hands back on them," Athos snapped, snatching his hat from the table. "Captain Treville won't stand for this!" Slapping his hat on his head, Athos seethed, "And neither will I!"

"Is that who you're going to see?" Jack observed the inseparable's grim features and felt likewise. "Guess it's time I paid a visit to your captain as well."

"It would go a long way in helping us get Treville to understand the importance of why Daniel needs rescued as well as our pup." Athos' eyes held a glimmer of respect for the colonel. The officer was willing to risk his own neck for the people he cared about as Athos was for his own comrades.

"I ain't got anything better to do anyway," Jack shrugged. "Lead the way."

Both men were on a mission as they left the house.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

"Merci, Lieutenant D'Aramitz," Richelieu smiled, though for those who knew him well they would have taken note that it did not reach his eyes. Looking at the two young men standing in front of him, with their wrists bound, Richelieu chuckled. "Mon amis, you so enjoyed your previous _short_ stay in our Bastille so much that you wanted to try it again, eh?"

"This is not the Bastille, Your Eminence!" D'Artagnan's stance was all defiance, though inside he quaked with fear after finding out what lived inside the cardinal.

"I like that about you, d'Artagnan," Richelieu snapped his fingers, "quick on the uptake." His red cape swirled around him as he quickly turned his back on them. Once seated behind his mahogany desk, Richelieu waved a hand at his guards in dismissal. He really didn't need their protection anyway, as far as Richelieu was concerned his Red Guards were there for decorative purposes only.

By chance Daniel spotted a sharp object balanced on the edge of the cardinal's desk. It was close enough to be a dagger as far as he was concerned and would suit his purpose. With a speed that would have impressed Jack, Daniel grabbed the object and threw it toward Richelieu's chest. Of course the projectile bounced harmlessly away from the cardinal to fall on the floor. Yup, he should have seen that one coming. Whomever the Goa'uld was he had his own personal defence shield. If Daniel survived this second encounter he would make it a point to inform Jack.

Arching his brow, Richelieu's eyes narrowed on Monsieur Jackson. "Not many of us have this technology as I'm sure you know since you are acquainted with my species, Monsieur Jackson." Standing back up, Richelieu leaned forward bracing both hands on his desk. "Are you not just bursting with curiosity to find out who I am?"

Eyes going back and forth between Daniel and the cardinal, d'Artagnan wasn't sure what measures to take. He was surprised when Richelieu made his Red Guards leave the room. Not usual protocol which left d'Artagnan floundering slightly. Ever since Daniel and his friends explained about what had taken over His Eminence, he still had a hard time dealing with it. But when Richelieu's eyes glowed bright d'Artagnan swallowed hard, back pedaling several feet away from the cardinal.

The dual-toned voice of the Goa'uld grated on Daniel's ears. Still he was anxious to find out which System Lord they were dealing with.

"Perhaps you have heard of me," he grinned wickedly, "I am your god _Sokar_."

Oh oh! We're in deep shit, Daniel worried his lower lip until it bled. Trying to act nonchalant, after the Goa'uld's announcement, he shrugged carelessly. "I may have heard your name mentioned around the water cooler once or twice."

Not understanding what a water cooler was, Sokar paid it no mind. "I was once one of the most powerful of the Goa'ulds." Clearly this young man was not impressed at his former status.

"You're no god of mine," Daniel declared with all the veminance he could muster. "Goa'ulds come and Goa'ulds go," he smirked. "You're no different." And if I don't watch my mouth Sokar could kill me and wouldn't that just make Jack's day... not.

Irritated beyond all measure with Monsieur Jackson's attitude, Sokar whipped out his right hand encased within his Kara kesh. Concentrating on the power source of his weapon he generated a shockwave at the impertinent fool.

Seeing Daniel lifted off his feet and thrown back clear across the chamber with brutal force, d'Artagnan rushed the cardinal. Only to become a second victim of Richelieu's weapon as he too joined Daniel with a bone jarring crack against the wall.

"Such insolence," Sokar tutted as he stood over both unconscious men. "What shall I do with you now?"

++++

_Captain Treville's office_

Banging his head slowly on top of his desk, Treville lifted it back up and rubbed a finger across his forehead. The inseparables had barged into his office with a tale so outrageous Treville thought his men had gone on a drunken spree and needed sobered up badly. But then they produced a team called SG-1 to back up their story. "Utterly unbelievable," Treville muttered. Looking at his lieutenant he signaled Athos to speak up again.

"Tis true. All of it, sir." Athos hadn't expected everyone else to follow them but that's what his brothers did and the rest of Jack's team. They nearly filled up the entire office. Athos worries grew though that while they tried to convince their captain on Richelieu's true nature it would be too late for d'Artagnan and Daniel.

"Did you see the way Captain Treville banged his head?" Carter nudged the colonel in the side.

"Uh huh," O'Neill winced. "Kinda hard to miss. I thought only Hammond did that," he saw Carter trying to hide her smile. "Must be a commander thing."

Slapping his hands on the desktop, Treville rose from his seat. "How do we fight this creature?"

One hand holding his P-90 O'Neill reached for his zat tucked away in the back of his pants, hidden by his jacket. Carter mirrored his actions, as Teal'c held onto his staff weapon. "With these," O'Neill grinned.

"I suppose they're effective weaponry?" Treville formed it as a question not a statement of fact.

"You can think of our P-90's as a more modern version of your own firearms," Carter said.

Pointing at the snake-like weapon curved into an 'S' shape, Treville pondered it most curiously. "And that?"

Hitting a mechanism, O'Neill's zat sprang to life. He was going to demonstrate its power but saw Athos shaking his head at him.

Stepping forward Athos looked at his captain. "We have seen it used and it is a formidable weapon."

Taking his lieutenant's word, Treville stood in front of Teal'c's massive bulk and tapped the staff the man held. Glancing at Athos, he quirked a brow in question.

"That I have not seen used," Athos admitted. He had wanted to ask Teal'c about his weapon earlier but things moved so fast Athos had tabled it for later.

"On my world we called it a Ma'Tok staff," Teal'c looked briefly over at his teammates. ""On Earth it is referred to as a staff weapon." To partially demonstrate, Teal'c hit a switch which triggered the almond-shaped head to split open as electricity arced through it.

"Mon Dieu!" Treville had never seen such a thing before. "What does it do?"

"I cannot show you in this confined space for its power is too strong and could do much damage."

"Suffice it to say that it fires a honkin' huge energy blast," O'Neill added.

Noticing the strange bottom of the staff weapon, Aramis bent down to give it closer inspection. He hesitated touching it for he knew not if that part of the weapon was as dangerous as the top.

"Ah!" Carter chuckled. "Porthos should enjoy this part," she winked at the bigger Musketeer. "What Aramis is admiring is the counter balancing club which allows the staff weapon to be used in close combat."

"In skilled hands it can be quite effective," O'Neill commented. "But it is less accurate and slower to fire than our," he patted his P-90, "own firearms."

Grabbing his hat off the rack, Treville waved at the door. "We'll head to the garrison armory first and get what we need." Shaking his head as he was first down the steps, Treville wondered if seven of them would be enough to accomplish the task. Heaven forbid that France would have a first minister from an alien world whispering in King Louis' ear.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

Shaking off his lethargy, Daniel realized he was laying on the floor and everything in his body hurt. Touching the back of his head, he noticed his hand came away bloody. Shit! Jack’s going to ride his ass for getting hurt again. Then sensing something or someone beside him, Daniel turned his head to the side slowly and saw d’Artagnan unconscious with blood pooling from the back of his head as well. This is soooo not good.

“Ah!” Richelieu lifted his head up from the ledger he had been writing in. “Finally awake I see.” He stood up and walked around his desk.

‘Why haven’t you killed us yet?” Daniel didn’t want to put that idea in Sokar’s head or Richelieu’s, whichever one was in the driving seat for the moment, but his ever curious nature got the better of him despite Jack’s repetitious harping about Daniel needing to work on that.

Rubbing his goatee Richelieu then crossed his arms, frowning down at him. “I find myself asking the very same question,” his eyes narrowed to mere slits. “Tis a problem, I will admit.”

“I have a suggestion,” Daniel tried to stand up but found himself sliding back to the floor when his legs gave out. “Let us go.”

“Not without finding where you and your friends came from,” Richelieu held up a hand, “and if I should expect more of your kind to come through the Chappa’ai.”

“No one else is coming,” Daniel rubbed the back of his aching head. It hurt like hell. Trying to make the cardinal see reason, Daniel would divulge only so much information if it would get d’Artagnan and himself out of here alive. “There was interference with our matter stream when we gated out which resulted in us getting thrown back in time.”

“Mmmmm,” Richelieu hummed, thinking upon what he had learned. His direct gaze lingered on Monsieur Jackson for a full minute before replying. “That would explain how I came to be here as well then,” he paused for a second. “I always wondered what had happened that brought me here when I was escaping the last planet I had lived on.”

Attempting to stand up again, Richelieu’s words caught Daniel’s attention like nothing else would. “You didn’t know?”

“How would I have?” Richelieu snapped. “There’s no technology here that I could have used to figure out what went wrong,” he turned away from the young man and walked back to his desk. Sitting down, Richelieu gave Monsieur Jackson a sympathetic look. “It would appear that you and your friends will never find your way back home either.”

Deciding to change the direction of the conversation away from their possible departure, Daniel asked a question that had nagged at him from the very beginning. “Why did you stay?”

Spreading his arms wide, Richelieu encompassed his surroundings. “I would have indeed been out of my mind to give all of this up.”

“You knew a good thing when you saw it when you took over Cardinal Richelieu’s body.”

“Oui,” Richelieu’s arms dropped to his sides. Getting up again he made his way over to where the young men were slumped. Richelieu still was undecided as what to do with them.  Still wearing his Kara kesh he flexed his fingers.

“I don’t suppose you happen to have a healing device on you?” Daniel’s eyes shot toward the prone form of the young Gascon who Daniel feared was severely injured judging by the amount of blood pooling under the boy’s head.

“Non,” Richelieu could have cared less about the lad. “As far as d’Artagnan is concerned he always was a thorn in my side ever since choosing the Musketeers over my Red Guards,” he briefly glanced at the youngster's nearly lifeless body. “He made an enemy of me the day he turned my offer down.” Standing over the Gascon, Richelieu made the sign of the cross. “Tis no consequence to me if he dies.”

“Tis of _consequence_ to us if he does!” Treville shouted from his position near the entrance.

Whirling around, Richelieu noted Captain Treville and the inseparables were armed to the teeth. “Are you intending to start a war in here?” he sneered.

Stepping past Captain Treville, Jack patted his P-90 and grinned. “If _he_ isn’t,” he pointed over to the rest of his team, “ _we are_.”

The inseparables couldn’t help but see their youngest on the ground, along with the blood seeping onto the floor.

Wanting to go and check on d’Artagnan, Aramis found himself restrained by Porthos. “Let me go to him!” he hissed. “The boy’s hurt and badly from what I can tell!”

“We’ve all got eyes in our ‘ead, Mis,” Porthos growled low in his brother’s ear. “Athos warned us before we got ‘ere not to provoke Richelieu.”

Frustrated, Aramis shook off Porthos’ hold and faced Athos. It was then Aramis let his fury dissolve when he gazed into those stormy blue eyes. Their lieutenant looked for all the world as if he had lost something precious and yet Athos didn’t make a move to go over to their pup.

“Sir,” Carter whispered to Colonel O’Neill, “I have my healing device on me.”

“Last time I looked you couldn’t get a handle on that thing,” O’Neill’s lips tightened into a fine line.

“I’ve been practicing,” she admitted, not wanting to get her partner in crime in trouble.

“Let me guess,” O’Neill snorted. “Daniel was your guinea pig?”

Surprised the colonel had guessed that one right, Carter’s head bobbed up and down in agreement. “I’ve gotten much better, sir.”

“Let’s hope,” he muttered. Raising his weapon O’Neill concentrated on Richelieu’s movements, while Teal’c trained his staff weapon on the cardinal. “I’d advise you to stand out of the way and let my captain pass.”

"Your pitiful weapons are useless on me as your young friend unfortunately discovered the hard way," Richelieu opened the palm of his other hand to display the object that Monsieur Jackson threw at him.

"I was afraid of that," O'Neill muttered.

"Of what?" Treville wondered what he was missing. Not understanding the look shared between the cardinal and Colonel O'Neill.

"The Goa'uld controlling him has a personal defence shield," O'Neill looked over at Daniel who was still on the floor. "Not much can hurt Richelieu as long as the shield works. And going by the shape our kids are in it does. Damn it!"

Richelieu, in a move that surprised even himself, stepped aside to let the woman tend to the injured young men.

Glancing at the colonel, Carter waited for the okay and then raced over to her teammate's side first.

"Hey, Sam," Daniel waved weakly, watching her slip on the healing device. She was about to work on him when Daniel gently grabbed her wrist. "D'Artagnan's hurt much worse than I am."

Understanding, Sam patted Daniel's cheek affectionately. Switching sides, she looked over d'Artagnan. When she turned the boy over Sam winced at what she saw. "Back of his head's nearly split wide open."

"But you can fix it right? I mean you practiced on me often enough."

Brushing a hand through her hair, Sam looked at her science twin and rolled her eyes. "I believe I said he has a nice sized crack going down the back of d'Artagnan's head."

"But you can fix it right?"

Sighing, Sam raised her right hand and spared Daniel one more glance. "This can't quite compare to the abrasions and broken limbs you've collected lately but I'll do my best."

"You always give a hundred percent, Sam," Daniel gave her an encouraging smile.

It took her nearly fifteen minutes of concentrated effort but in the end Sam was satisfied with the results and also exhausted. Smiling brightly into d'Artagnan's dazed eyes as they slowly opened, Sam twisted around and gave the Musketeers a thumbs up.

"I'd ask what happened to me," d'Artagnan gingerly sat up, "but I'm afraid of the answer." It was then he noted an odd looking contraption attached to Sam's hand that she was using on the back of Daniel's head. "Things keep getting stranger and stranger," he muttered under his breath.

That gesture from Sam lifted all the inseparable's spirits, including their captain. At least now they could all breathe easier, even if only for a short while.

"Guess your spiel on winning friends and influencing enemies didn't work this time, Danny boy," Jack spoke loud enough so his voice carried over to his archaeologist. Seeing the sheepish smile his kid sent him made Jack feel like things were nearly back to normal. _Nearly_.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos hollered out at the Gascon from where he stood across the room. He dearly wanted to go over and check the lad himself but it appeared that the cardinal was only letting Sam near him and Daniel.

Hearing the fear in his mentor's voice, d'Artagnan tried to alleviate it. "I'm fine, Athos!" he yelled back.

"Eh, 'ear that, Athos?" Porthos clapped the man's shoulder. "Kid's okay."

"He won't be _okay_ until we rid ourselves of that thing inside the cardinal," Athos remarked through gritted teeth.

Head snapping up sharply, Richelieu's eyes began to glow eerily. His voice deepened into the dual-toned voice of the Goa'uld once more. "Those children over there couldn't touch me," he tilted his head as he studied the intruders, "what makes you believe you can?"

Seeing and hearing for the first time the Goa'uld's presence, Treville and his men were stunned.

"What manner of creature has Cardinal Richelieu become?" Treville cried out in horror. Back in his office, when he had listened to Colonel O'Neill, Treville thought he had a grasp of the situation... apparently not.

"One that will soon meet its end," O'Neill snarled.

Taking a wide berth around the cardinal, on her way back to the rest of her team, Carter needn't have worried. Richelieu never tried to stop her. Snagging the colonel's sleeve she had something important to tell him. "Daniel told me that the Goa'uld is Sokar."

"Peachy," O'Neill said. "Life's a real bitch ya know that, Carter? It took traveling back in time to meet up with him," he saw Teal'c's raised brow. "Yeah, some kind of irony in that."

"Yes, sir... a real bitch," Carter echoed. "Daniel also said that the object he tried to throw at Sokar was similar to our military issued knives and it wouldn't penetrate the Goa'uld's defence shield."

"That usually does the trick," O'Neill's mind quickly tried to devise a plan that would take Sokar down without loss of life. Their lives to be exact.  "Knives are slower than our regular ammo that's how they were able to get past those shields." Glancing at his teammates, O'Neill looked at each of them. "Well, anyone have a plan A? I'll even take a plan B."

"You need to think like Daniel Jackson, O'Neill," Teal'c's deep voice rumbled. " _Out of the box_ I believe is the phrase."

"Yup, Teal'c, that's what our Braniac always says," O'Neill's eyes twinkled. Then his gaze settled on the musket Aramis tightly held onto. "Ya know that just might work."

"What would, sir?" Carter saw where the colonel's eyes were directed but as for the idea he had come up with she couldn't hazard a guess.

"Musketballs, Carter." O'Neill caught her grin of approval. "They're smaller than our knives and slower than our own weapons when fired."

"It's a good idea, sir." Carter shared a look with Teal'c and saw that he thought so too.

"Carter, keep that healing device handy. Cause we're gonna cause Sokar some pain. But just enough to get that snake outta Richelieu." Signaling Aramis over, O'Neill informed the Musketeer of his plan.

"Whatever you're plotting over there," Sokar's tone was just shy of sarcastic, "it won't end well for any of you."

"Aramis," O'Neill raised a finger, "NOW!"

With steely-eyed precision Aramis took his shot and watched the musketball make its way past the Goa'uld's shield to lodge itself below Sokar's cold heart.

Shocked, Sokar dropped like a stone to the ground. The Goa'uld realized he wouldn't have time to heal himself before they killed him. It hadn't escaped his notice that the three strangers were armed with Zat'nik'tels and were, more than likely, prepared to use it on him. Escape was his only option. Working its way out of his host's dying body Sokar tore out of Richelieu's mouth, tearing soft tissue as he went.

"Mon Dieu!" Athos shouted.

"Tis disgusting!" Aramis crossed himself.

"Revoltin' is what it is," Porthos brandished his rapier in the air, prepared to slice the parasite to pieces.

"Shoot that thing!" Treville ordered everyone.

But before anyone had time to react further the Goa'uld flew straight at Daniel.

His first instinct was always to protect and that's exactly what d'Artagnan did. Shoving Daniel out of harms way from the Goa'uld's attack, d'Artagnan left himself wide open.

Falling to his knees, Athos felt his brothers' hands on his shoulder anchoring him as he heard the agonized screams of his protégé fill the room.

_Note:_

For those who don't know, the Chappa’ai is another term for the Stargate.

Also I thank Elenduen for something she asked me that gave me the idea to use musketballs to penetrate the Goa'uld's shield. I also blame her for making my story change direction. I had one idea in mind and, once again, she asked me if I was going to do a certain something which now happened at the end of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

## The Musketeers Meet Stargate SG-1 (Otherwise known as - 'Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction')

###  [DebbieF](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF)

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766681/chapters/16255274/edit)
  * [Delete Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766681/chapters/16255274)



###  [Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6766681/chapters/16255274)

### Chapter Text

_Palais Cardinal_

Staggering to his feet d'Artagnan grabbed his head and held it in a vise-like grip while Daniel, still on the floor, shuffled away from him. Hearing distinctively a voice inside his head speaking to him, at first d'Artagnan thought perhaps he was going crazy. But when the voice persisted, dread filled him. Especially when he stared at his brothers and SG-1 noting the looks of horror reflected on their faces. Realizing they feared him, d'Artagnan didn't understand why.

It wasn't until d'Artagnan observed Sam treating Cardinal Richelieu that he remembered everything up to the point where he was thrown against the wall and awakened after she had treated him. Still unsteady on his feet, d'Artagnan made his way over to her.

"Sam!" Daniel called out in warning.

"Yeah I see him," Sam continued using the healing device on the cardinal's injury. "I can't stop. You guys just watch my six."

"Watch 'er what?" Porthos glanced at Jack, wondering what Sam meant.

"It means - _to watch your back_ ," Jack explained. "Which I've got covered."

Seeing what Jack called a _zat_ trained on d'Artagnan, Porthos wasn't sure he liked that idea. That was his young friend over there, and he wasn't about to let anyone hurt the whelp.

"Purely as a procaution, Porthos," Jack prayed that he hadn't just lied to the Musketeer. Problem was that if Sokar gained hold of the youngster before d'Artagnan could even try to fight the Goa'uld, Sokar could threaten to kill the boy before leaving the Gascon's body. Something Jack wasn't prepared to share yet with the inseparables or Captain Treville.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos controlled the urge to rush over to his protégé and order that _thing_ out of the pup. But he knew it was a futile hope knowing that Cardinal Richelieu had been controlled for God knows how many years by that Goa'uld.

Sliding his gaze from the prone form of Richelieu to his mentor, d'Artagnan struggled to win the battle that was just now beginning within his mind against the demon. "Ath... Athos," he stumbled over his mentor's name, reaching a shaky hand out toward Athos until an agonizing pain ripped through his skull making him cry out sharply.

"Mon Dieu!" Athos was being held back from aiding the lad by his two brothers. Turning on them he viciously threw them off. "What's the matter with both of you? He needs me!"

"Kid needs all of us," Porthos corrected. What? Did Athos think that he or Aramis wanted to see the whelp suffer like that?

"Let us see if we can negotiate with it," Aramis clutched his crucifix so tightly, it left deep grooves in his palm.

His head filled with fire, feeling like it was about to explode. It was then d'Artagnan's eyes rested on His Eminence where the Kara kesh remained entwined about the cardinal's right hand.

"Why's 'e not doin' anythin'?" Porthos stared hard at Jack needing to hear some good news for a change.

"Sokar's not yet in the driver's seat," Jack knew that Sokar had to be spitting nails right about now since he jumped into the wrong host and he had d'Artagnan to thank for that. He'd do his damnest to get that snake out of the kid.

Before anyone realized what was happening, d'Artagnan leaned down and ripped the Kara kesh from Richelieu's hand and quickly fitted it over his own right one.

"Ah shit!" O'Neill's concerned ratched up another knot for Carter this time since she was still working on the cardinal. "Carter!"

"Not much I can do about it now, sir," she bit her lip, trying to keep eyes on d'Artagnan while healing Cardinal Richelieu at the same time.

Backing away from the woman and His Eminence, d'Artagnan turned and searched the room for Daniel. Spotting him standing in a corner he started to slowly approach him until the sound of a zat'nik'tel being primed stopped his footsteps.

Without looking back at the armed force just itching to stop him, d'Artagnan's eyes glowed hotly. " _YOU_ were the one I wanted!," Sokar howled as if in pain, "not this child! If it weren't for this Gascon's heroics we would have been joined together!"

"Can't have everything," Daniel quipped, sliding ever closer toward Jack until he felt himself nearly lifted off his feet by Porthos who gently deposited him the rest of the way beside his best friend. "Jack, what are we going to do?"

"Damned if I know, Danny." Jack's eyes skimmed over his archaeologist, looking for signs of any hidden injuries Carter may have missed.

"I'm fine," Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance. You would think Jack would believe him every once in awhile. Even though his track record couldn't be considered stellar in the injury department.

Hearing three quiet snorts behind him, Jack found the inseparables all staring fixedly at Daniel. "Yeah, he's _fine_ all right."

"Daniel needs to compare notes with d'Artagnan on which one of them tops the _I'm fine_ list," Aramis' eyes, which normally were full of life and merriment, were filled with worry as they rested on the lad they had taken under their wing.

"Sokar!" O'Neill raised his P-90 high, training it on the Goa'uld, "give up that host now!"

"I need it to leave this pitiful planet," Sokar snapped. "I wasn't ready to abandon my host's body yet. But if I had been Monsieur Jackson would have done nicely. I imagine his mind holds a great wealth of knowledge."

"Well imagine all you want, snakeface," Jack snarled, "cause you're never gonna get the chance to find out." Twisting his head around he caught Daniel trying to maneuver around him. "You're a Goa'uld magnet, Dannyboy," Jack stepped back in front of his kid . "Every damn planet we gate too."

Ignoring his friend, Daniel fought against Jack to stand beside him. He wanted to try and reason with the parasite and maybe, just maybe, it would give up d'Artagnan freely. "Why leave the planet again when you could simply take another host? Someone higher placed in society that would have the king's ear, much like Cardinal Richelieu had."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Don't, Jack," Daniel held up a finger in warning, "Just... _don't_."

"What are you trying to do," Athos hissed, irritated over Daniel's conversation with the Goa'uld, "encourage that creature to take some other poor innocent?"

"I'm attempting to prevent Sokar from taking d'Artagnan through the Stargate where none of you would ever see the boy again." It was bad enough Daniel had to contend with Jack's meddling whenever he tried negotiations on other worlds. Now he had to put up with Athos' too. It would appear that the elder Musketeer was cut out of the same stubborn cloth as Jack. No wonder those two seemed to have gotten along so well. However, Daniel could only deal with one Jack at a time. "Aramis did suggest trying to negotiate and that's what I'm best at."

Tired of waiting to hear more, Sokar's patience grew thin. "There is no one close to the power that Richelieu held and you know that." Speaking of the cardinal, it was then that Sokar heard the first faint stirrings from his former host.

Moaning softly Cardinal Richelieu sat up, head in his hands. When he lifted it back up Richelieu's eyes were red rimmed. "It was like a living nightmare that never ceased," he raised a hand and then let it drop limply to his side. "I was but a mere puppet for it to play with," tears began to slide down Richelieu's face. "It made me do such horrible things," he shuddered.

"Yup," O'Neill nodded. "They excel at that."

Looking over at Captain Treville, Richelieu noted the officer's face held much sorrow for what Richelieu had suffered. "It is a vile beast and if you get the chance... _kill it_!"

"For the moment tis unlikely," Treville nodded toward where d'Artagnan stiffly stood in the center of the room.

"Easy for ya to say," Porthos' voice broke in roughly, "now it's outta ya."

"Porthos," Treville placed a hand on the bigger Musketeer's back, gently giving it a pat or two.

"Perhaps I was too hasty with my words," Richelieu quickly said, knowing he had angered the Musketeer with his thoughtlessness.

" _Perhaps_ ," Athos repeated, letting His Eminence know that he had been out of line.

"Cardinal," Treville could see that Richelieu was clearly exhausted from the trauma of having that parasite leave the cardinal the way it did. Not to mention the healing process he had just undergone. "We will have much to discuss later but a reminder not to breathe a word of this to King Louis or anyone other than us."

"Could you imagine Louis' reaction if I ever would? His Majesty would think me quite insane," Richelieu mirthlessly laughed.

"Right on the money that was," Porthos snorted in agreement. "They'd cart ya away never ta be seen agin'."

Tired of listening to the banter of these earthlings, Sokar raised his arm. The red gem in the center of his Kara kesh began to grow brighter. "Move aside!"

Raising his staff weapon Teal'c aimed it at Sokar, triggering the mechanism.

The four Musketeers turned as one, seeing what the dark-skinned alien was about to do. " _NON_!" they shouted.

"Stand down, Teal'c!" O'Neill glared at his teammate. "That's an order!"

"We cannot let it leave here," Teal'c's voice brooked no argument.

Hearing the determination in Teal'c's voice, Athos decided to try again with their pup. This time he gave such a severe look at his brothers that Aramis and Porthos refrained from holding him back again. Walking toward the young Gascon, who had become to mean oh so much to him, Athos didn't stop until he was almost nose to nose with the lad. "You have to fight it with everything that's within you, d'Artagnan," Athos whispered fiercely.

"Pitiful human," Sokar lowered his arm. "Nothing of the host survives."

"Ummmm," Daniel raised his hand, despite Jack's attempts at lowering it, "you're wrong about that."

Scowling over at the insolent human, Sokar's brows drew together. He didn't know nor did he care to know what the other man's ramblings meant. Raising his arm again, Sokar was surprised when his hand began to shake. He tried over and over to direct his Kara kesh at Athos, wanting nothing more than to smash the Musketeer against the wall as he had done earlier to those other two. Still, every time he attempted to do so the boy's mind would cry out in protest and thus each one struggled for control.

Guessing at what was happening, Jack motioned for Athos to stay where he was. "Keep talking to d'Artagnan."

Placing his hand over the boy's heart, Athos' eyes locked onto d'Artagnan's. "I already lost one petit frere," his voice choked off. "I don't plan on losing another. So fight damn you!"

Eyes losing their brightness, turning to the softer shade of brown, d'Artagnan gazed into the diamond blue hardness of his mentor's. "I'm... still here... Athos," he croaked. "But I'll understand... if you have... to kill me. I'm a... threat to the king... and to France."

Placing his palm against the pup's cheek, Athos caressed it gently. "Then everyone here would have to kill me as well. I wouldn't be worth living with," he added a few gentle pats to the boy's face. "Probably drink myself to death so they might as well bury me right alongside you."

Taking his mentor's hand in his own, d'Artagnan gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew the history behind the death of Athos' younger brother but it wasn't until now that d'Artagnan truly understood how much his own death would affect the older man. "I'll do my... best," he grimaced when d'Artagnan felt Sokar trying to regain control. "But tis like... fighting a... regiment of Red... Guards."

This was not a laughing situation, far from it, but hearing the Gascon's jest brought a tiny smile to play about Athos' lips. Cuffing d'Artagnan lightly on the back of his head, Athos began to back away. "Remember, child, _all for one_..."

" _And one for_... _all_ ," d'Artagnan finished, watching Athos join the others. Feeling Sokar overpowering him, d'Artagnan's head jerked once then twice like a puppet on a string. His eyes glowed a brilliant white as he roared out his anger. " _YOU DARE!_ "

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between the Goa'uld Sokar inside d'Art's head and visa versa is in bold italics. Just so you don't get confused.
> 
> ++++

_Palais Cardinal_

"None of you will leave here alive!" Sokar screamed in outrage.

"Yadda, yadda. We've heard that all before, Sokar!" O'Neill fired back. "Usually it always ended with us killing your snakey butts," his eyes slid toward Daniel. " _We_ ," he pointed to his archaeologist, "took great satisfaction in being the ones who blew up Ra," he winked at the Goa'uld. "Just sayin'."

"Your insolence will be met a thousand fold!" Sokar spat.

Listening to all of this, the inseparables were devastated knowing that their youngest was up against something so evil and yet d'Artagnan would have to fight it totally on his own.

Athos, in particular, refused to believe his protégé wouldn't prevail. "Come on, boy! Fight him like I just told you too!" he shouted.

"Ya can do it, d'Art!" Porthos yelled. "Give 'em 'ell!"

"I just bet Porthos my best musket that you'll prevail!" Aramis hollered out next.

Glancing at Aramis, Porthos scrunched up his face. "Ya did?"

Shoving his hat back, Aramis huffed. "Of course not, you dolt," he chided his brother. "Tis called _encouragement_."

"Still," Porthos' dark eyes twinkled, "could a used that musket."

Shaking his head, Aramis punched his brother in the arm. "You're hopeless. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, but ya still love me for my good looks," Porthos chuckled.

"Another time I might have found your banter humorous," Athos raised a brow which had an instantaneous effect on his friends. "But this is not it," he ground out.

Tuning out the conversation from the inseparables, Jack shared a miserable look with Daniel. "This is so not good," Jack nudged Daniel in the side. "Snake's back in control again."

"Sokar may be but d'Artagnan's giving him a good fight," Daniel held out hope that the young Gascon could beat this Goa'uld at its own game. "D'Artagnan was in control long enough for Athos' pep talk."

Rubbing at an ache in the back of his neck, Jack put a different spin on it. "But for how long? Once Sokar gets over the switcheroo of hosts he'll dig in long term."

Knowing Jack made a good point, if he were a betting man Daniel would sill lay good money on d'Artagnan coming out of this the victor.

"Carter," O'Neill crooked a finger at her, "do you have to use that healing device anymore on Cardinal Richelieu?"

Pocketing the healing device, Carter shook her head no. "Did you have something else in mind for me?"

"Yup! Go back to the Stargate and make contact with the base," O'Neill waved his hand at Captain Treville. "Would you mind going along with her? Since we're in unfamiliar territory I'd rather she go with someone who knows the lay of the land just in case she has to suddenly take a different route."

Treville didn't know what to do. Stay here with his men or go with Captain Carter. He had to admit his skills dealing with such a creature were minimal at best and Treville knew his own limitations. Grant you they were few as far as fighting was concerned but not against a hostile being not of this world. "Oui," he smiled at Carter, "lead the way."

"That's right," Sokar laughed, "run away like the cowards you are," his gaze followed Captain Treville and the woman until they had left his office. "So have you figured out how to defeat me yet?"

"Is he daring us?" Aramis was surprised upon hearing that question directed at them.

"It's what Goa'uld's like to do," Daniel offered by way of an answer.

**_"Stop this!"_** d'Artagnan cried out. _**"I will NEVER let you hurt my brothers or the others as long as I have breath left in my body!"**_

_**"Silly, child,"**_ Sokar chuckled, _**"for believing it is still your body to command."**_

_**"I wasn't doing such a bad job a few moments ago,"**_ d'Artagnan countered, enjoying the momentary silence that met his dig.

_**"That will be the last attempt you will ever make,"**_ Sokar sneered. _**"I do not tolerate insolence from anyone! Let me show you the kind of pain I can make you feel."**_

Suddenly everyone in the room stood in shock while d'Artagnan clutched his head and fell to his knees. Watching the youngster screaming in agony as his body writhed on the floor, they felt helpless again.

"Jack!" Daniel tugged on the older man's arm. "Do something!"

"Like what?" Jack shook his kid's arm off. "If I have Aramis shoot it without Carter being here we risk killing d'Artagnan."

"I can't just stand here and watch this," Daniel pushed past Jack and ran over to d'Artagnan's side.

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack threw his cap on the floor. "That leash is starting to sound like a hell of a good idea right about now!"

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel muttered drawing closer to the boy. When he went to touch d'Artagnan, Daniel realized Jack may have had a point. Later he would remember his best friend looking down at him while shaking that damn finger of his. But for now all Daniel remembered was the pain of being backhanded by the force of d'Artagnan's hand. He had forgotten how strong a human could become once possessed by a parasite.

"God damn it!" O'Neill watched his kid slide clear across the floor from the wallop the Gascon gave Daniel.

"This will not end well," Teal'c's deep voice rumbled in O'Neill's ear.

"Ya think?" O'Neill was not a happy camper. From what he could see of the inseparables neither were they.

"D'Artagnan!" Athos called out. "Whatever the Goa'uld is doing to you do not lose your resolve to win this battle!"

Doing a doubletake at Athos, Jack pulled the Musketeer aside. "You have no idea the personal hell that kid's going through right now. D'Artagnan would be better off letting Sokar control him after that little show. If anything it will give the boy time to recover."

"Captain Carter may return with good news," Teal'c added.

"The only good news I wanna 'ear is that we can kill this Sokar without harmin' d'Art," Porthos growled.

Curled up on the floor, d'Artagnan's harsh breaths began to slow down. _**"I bet you think you've won."**_ He heard sardonic laughter ringing in his head.

**"I don't think, young one... I know,"** Sokar relished his victory over this stubborn boy. Observing Monsieur Jackson gaining his feet, he began to raise his right hand. If Sokar couldn't take the young man as a host, Sokar would rather see him dead.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted. " _DUCK!_ "

Groggy, shaking his head to clear it, Daniel heard Jack's voice before sensing the danger he was in. Obeying his friend's command, Daniel fell flat on the floor and then heard the sounds of a shockwave blast slamming into the wall that moments ago Daniel was standing in front of. "Saved by the bell," he snickered to himself.

Whipping around, the fury on Sokar's face made everyone in the room back away. Focusing on Monsieur O'Neill he aimed his Kara kesh at the insolent human. It was to Sokar's astonishment that he found his hand once more shaking. _**"Do you want me to give you more pain? For I can and will if you continue to be disobedient in this manner!"  
**_

_**"I'll make you sorry you ever went inside of me,"**_ d'Artagnan said. _**"You may be a pain in my head, but I'll be a pain in your ass until you release me."**_

Not knowing the conversation that was going on between d'Artagnan and Sokar, Daniel could tell things weren't exactly going the Goa'uld's way when he noticed the sour expression covering the Gascon's face. Leaning closer to Jack he whispered, "D'Artagnan must be giving Sokar fits."

"I hope those _fits_ last until Carter gets back," Jack continued to watch the internal battle going on between the boy and the snake.

"Our youngest is strong," Athos noted as well when d'Artagnan's hand began to shake and knew that the pup, as promised, was doing his best to win the war over his soul.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that bold italics denotes conversation between d'Artagnan and Sokar.
> 
> See note at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_*Forest where the Stargate is located_

"General Hammond, sir, we really need some help here," Carter then went on to inform her commander about the Goa'uld Sokar and how the timeline may be changed forever unless the Asgard can figure out a way to help them quickly.

"Captain, Thor has informed me that he and the other Asgard are nearly done with their calculations. They'll be contacting the SGC again shortly. Deal with Sokar the best way you can without harming d'Artagnan."

"Copy that, sir." Carter broke off the signal and turned toward Captain Treville whose eyes remained locked on the M.A.L.P.

"Uh," he pointed toward the machine.

"Need to know, sir," Carter smiled.

"Of course," Treville returned the gesture and then followed her back to the Palais Cardinal.

_Palais Cardinal_

"D'Artagnan," Porthos stepped toward him, "don't let that snake win."

Unfortunately that was the moment d'Artagnan lost control over Sokar and struck out with his Kara kesh throwing Porthos across the room. Watching everyone rushing to check on Porthos' condition, d'Artagnan fought all that more harder to come out of hiding. "Sor... so sorry, Por... Porthos."

Waving his hand at the lad, Porthos gained his feet with the aid of his friends. "Not your fault, d'Art."

Running a shaky hand through his hair, d'Artagnan's eyes grew sorrowful. "Feels like... it."

_**"Quit trying to be the hero,"**_ Sokar jeered from within the young man's mind. _**"There is no hero in this situation only... me,"**_ he laughed.

_**"I can't wait for my brothers to end your existence so you cannot harm any living thing ever again!"**_ d'Artagnan yelled at him.

_**"I've heard that all before,"**_ Sokar remarked in a bored tone. _**"Try something more original why don't you?"**_

_**"You've shown me some of the atrocities you've performed on your victims,"**_ d'Artagnan tried but couldn't forget what Sokar had made him see. Years of abuse and suffering of the men and women that came to seek help from Cardinal Richelieu and were shown nothing but humiliation or torture. _**"I only wished I could return the favor."**_

_**"With those kinds of thoughts how would you ever had made it as a Musketeer, d'Artagnan?"**_ Sokar chided, starting to enjoy the exchange.

_**"I will get free of you!"** _ d'Artagnan snarled. _**"I WILL by all that's holy!"**_

_**"Ah! Now you're hoping for divine providence to come down and strike me dead,"**_ Sokar chuckled deeply. _**"How droll."**_

++++

"Why's d'Artagnan so silent?" Aramis tilted his head sideways studying the youth.

"He's probably knee deep in listening to Sokar sprouting the standard doom and gloom shit all the Goa'uld's say to their hosts," Jack offered.

"Like what?" Athos quirked his brow.

"Kneel before your God... insolent human...you will suffer great pain," Daniel offered, "just to name a few."

"Kree," Teal'c added.

"Mmmmm?" Athos stared at Teal'c strangely.

"Yoo hoo," Jack wriggled his fingers in the universal language of saying hello.

"Ah!" Athos nodded in understanding.

It was during this time that Carter came back with Treville. "Status quo still the same?" she observed multiple grimaces cross the men's faces.

"Ifin' ya mean that Goa'uld's still settin' up 'ouse in d'Art," Porthos grunted, "then nothin's changed."

"Sir, General Hammond informed me that Thor's almost done with calculating how to get us back."

"Finally!" O'Neill crowed. "Something to celebrate!"

++++

_**"Someone's received good news apparently,"**_ Sokar's jovial mood evaporated the instant that woman came back with Captain Treville in tow.

_**"It means they've found a way to rid France of vermin like you,"**_ d'Artagnan hissed and then howled in pain when Sokar decided he didn't like what d'Artagnan had to say.

++++

"Don't suppose Hammond's dropped a hint or two how our rescue's gonna come about, Carter?"

"I don't think even the general knows, Colonel." Carter shrugged, splaying out her hands.

"Those little grey guys generally come in at the last minute," O'Neill casually said. "So I guess we don't hold our breath waiting."

"Let me understand this," Treville interrupted. "If these friends of yours come to rescue you how does that help us with d'Artagnan?"

"We're still workin' on that," O'Neill glanced at Daniel and widened his eyes, "right, Danny boy?"

"Er, yeah, right, Jack."

++++

Having a feeling that rescue was close at hand, d'Artagnan wanted to irritate Sokar some more. _ **"Enjoy your time while you can,"** _ d'Artagnan jibed. _**"I believe your days are numbered."**_

_**"If mine are, young one,"**_ Sokar was beginning not to feel so confident, _**"then so are yours. For if I were to die I will take you with me."**_

_**"That's a bargain I can live with,"**_ d'Artagnan retorted happily. _**"As long as one such as you cannot walk this earth."**_

Tired of all the dithering about, Sokar needed to leave all this behind him. Sweeping his arm outward he focused all his energy on his Kara kesh and aimed it at the group that was barring his exit with weapons raised.

" _DUCK_!" O'Neill shouted to everyone as he and the others just came shy of getting hit with a shockwave blast. But it was enough to make the doors to the cardinal's office buckle and blow wide open.

Looking at the mess, O'Neill quipped, "Better the doors than us."

"Indeed," Teal'c dipped his head.

"Colonel!" Carter yelled and pointed at Sokar who was running toward freedom.

"Oh no you don't!" O'Neill pulled out his zat and triggered the mechanism that made it spring open. But he never got the chance to use it as O'Neill became distracted by a beam of light that shone down through the ceiling to the floor. Leaving in its wake a small, grey alien with overlarge black, blinking eyes. "Thor, buddy... old pal," O'Neill strode forward. "Good to see you," he smiled. "Just dropping by?"

"It is good to see you as well, Colonel O'Neill," Thor looked past the colonel to see the others hovering near the officer. "And you also, Captain Carter and Teal'c."

"Thor," Carter kneeled beside the alien, "I thought you would be giving General Hammond instructions on how to get us back to our own time."

"Because of the disruption of your timestream when you went through the Stargate," Thor's long fingers tapped a device on his wrist, "It was impossible to calculate. Instead we worked out variables to time travel back to this century ourselves and retrieve all of you. "

"I didn't know that could be done," Daniel looked at Sam who was their resident science genius.

"You've never told us time travel was possible," Carter couldn't wait to have Thor explain how it worked.

"The Asgard haven't resorted to time travel in a very long while. _Time_ is not something to be trifled with," Thor solemnly said.

Folding her arms, Carter's chin jutted out as she all but glared at the colonel and Daniel. "See, that's what I keep telling all of you."

Ignoring Carter's little moment, O'Neill turned back around let out a small huff of laughter at the astounded looks that covered the inseparable's faces. Not to mention that Treville's was a picture of confusion and disbelief. Seeing that for the moment Sokar appeared paralyzed, O'Neill brought Thor over for introductions. "There are some people you need to meet."

"I already know who they are, O'Neill," Thor blinked his eyes. "General Hammond apprised me of the situation most thoroughly."

"Is this the _help_ you were expecting?" Athos couldn't take his eyes off the tiny creature or whatever it was.

"'e's smaller than all of us," Porthos thought perhaps Jack was putting his faith in the wrong people.

"Good things come in small packages," Aramis saw everyone turn around to gawk at him, "so they say."

"This is Thor," O'Neill proudly introduced. "Supreme commander of the Asgard."

"Whatever that is," Aramis muttered.

Hearing Aramis' mutterings, Daniel said. "Thor's one of the good guys."

++++

_**"I never saw one before,"**_ Sokar talked more to himself than his host this time. It was then that dratted Gascon broke into his thoughts once more with his infernal prattle.

_**"Who is it?"**_ d'Artagnan was curious despite being incapacitated the way he was.

_**"They are called the Asgard and are considered a force to be feared,"**_ Sokar became silent then. He grew concerned as to why the alien was here.

++++

"Can you get Sokar out of d'Artagan?" Athos bluntly asked the alien.

"History cannot be changed," Thor blinked up at him. "Sokar was never to have been here in the first place." Thor touched a few buttons on his wrist device. "Once aboard my ship we will perform an extraction that will not harm the host but will kill the parasite. If we do not and we force Sokar to leave d'Artagnan the Goa'uld will release a toxin killing your friend instantly."

"Why didn't that happen to Cardinal Richelieu?" Treville had to admit this was all getting way over his head.

"Sokar wasn't expecting it and didn't have time to do anything but react and leave the cardinal's body before we zatted him," O'Neill explained.

Scratching his head, Porthos studied Thor. "'e's got a ship?"

Pointing upward, Daniel grinned. "In the sky, Porthos, where none of you can see it."

"Get it done," Athos ordered. All he cared about was having d'Artagnan freed from that monster inside of him.

When Thor approached Sokar the Goa'uld slowly backed away, hands held out in front of him as if he could ward off the Asgard.

Pressing another series of buttons on his wrist device, a beam of light shone down on Thor and the Goa'uld until they both disappeared.

_Note:_

Although the Tok'ra were the ones to eventually develop an extraction technique for getting the Goa'uld from a host without the parasite killing its victim, I've changed things to make it the Asgard instead.

TBC


	14. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this little jaunt as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> ++++

_Aboard the Asgard ship the Beliskner_

When Thor and Sokar were transported to the Beliskner, before Sokar could even put a foot forward, Thor quickly pressed a button on his wrist device. It instantly transported Sokar into an Asgard extraction machine.

Blinking up at his captive, Thor checked the locking mechanisms to make sure they were secure. "D'Artagnan, I know you can hear me," Thor stared into the murderous gaze of the Goa'uld, the warm brown eyes of the young man were eclipsed by the parasite. "Your agony will end in but a few minutes. There will be no pain to you only to Sokar."

Realizing he was mere moments away from dying, Sokar tried to bargain for his life. "I'll give you anything you desire! The world at your feet if you let me go! I'll leave the boy without harm if that's what you want!"

If an Asgard could look perturbed, that's what Thor appeared to be. "You are no longer First Minister of France," he blinked his huge black eyes at him. "Therefore you have nothing to _place_ at our feet. Nor do we need anything from you." Thor stepped over to a side panel on the machine, turning a dial to the left. "We would never forgive ourselves if we let you live only to take another unwilling host." He then tapped in a series of numbers on a digital panel near the dial. Thus began the extraction process.

++++

_Palais Cardinal_

"How's Cardinal Richelieu doing?" O'Neill had been keeping an eye on Carter and Aramis as they tried to make the cardinal comfortable.

"It will take some time for Richelieu to recover," Treville huffed out a breath. "God willing he will be back to his usual aggravating self shortly."

"And he wasn't _aggravating_ as Sokar?" O'Neill laughed. "Ya know he's going to need someone to lend an ear when needed," he cocked a brow. "Trust me there will be nightmares," he grimaced. "Daymares too."

"I will do all that I can to ease His Eminence's way when that time comes." Feeling the colonel clap him on the back, Treville looked at O'Neill curiously.

"You're a good Joe, Treville."

"Merci, I think," Treville dipped his head.

"Pardon the intrusion, gentlemen," Athos was beside himself with worry for their pup. "Will d'Artagnan be all right? I feel one of us should have accompanied them."

"Uh," Jack cleared his throat, "Thor's a bit touchy about who he takes on board his ship."

He couldn't help but hear Athos' question and Daniel wanted to alleviate the man's fear. "Fortunately..."

" _Fortunately?_ " Athos scowled at the younger man.

"Let me finish please," Daniel peered over the rim of his glasses at the irate Musketeer "As I was beginning to say, d'Artagnan's fortunate that the Goa'uld wasn't in him for a long period. Not like Richelieu. There will only be small remnants left behind of Sokar's memories for d'Artagnan to deal with." Daniel glanced over at the cardinal. "Wished I could say the same for him."

"What do you mean by leftover memories?" Athos observed Daniel exchange an odd look with Jack and watched the older man shrug his shoulders. It was a silent conversation one which Athos was very familiar with.

"Whenever a Goa'uld takes over a host," Daniel licked his lips together, "the host retains all the memories of the parasite."

"Merde!" Athos now felt badly for Richelieu. Having a hard time wrapping his mind around what type of memories that Goa'uld would have left in the cardinal's head. "But the memories d'Artagnan will have?"

"Won't be many," Daniel held up his finger. "That doesn't mean he won't need you or your brothers to help him deal with what he did here when Sokar was in charge."

"Or those nasty memories," Jack added, getting a you're so not helping look from Daniel.

Brushing his fingers through his hair, Athos just stared at the spot he had last seen his protégé. Feeling Treville nudge him in the shoulder, Athos noted a determined look in his captain's eyes that told him Treville would be there to see them all through this.

"On the bright side," Jack rocked back on his heels, "Thor told us the extraction thingy won't hurt d'Artagnan at all."

++++

_Beliskner_

Released from the extraction machine d'Artagnan swayed slightly, still unsteady on his feet. But the first thing he noted was that there was silence in his own mind. The voice of Sokar was silenced forever now. He had heard the tiny grey alien's words to him before they removed the Goa'uld and it was the only thing that gave him great comfort as he had to listen to Sokar plead for his unworthy life. Kneeling down to be on level with the Asgard, d'Artagnan dipped his head even further. "Merci for my life."

"We are glad to rid the world of one more Goa'uld," Thor turned around and walked over to a control console. "There is enough strife in France at this time," he began to make adjustments at the controls. "Sokar made things much worse," finishing he went back over to the boy. "My hope is that now the parasite's influence is no more and that Cardinal Richelieu can repair the damage Sokar wrought," he tilted his head. "With the help of you and your fellow Musketeers of course." Reaching out, with his long fingers, Thor tapped the boy on the arm. "I will return you now to your friends."

++++

_Palais Cardinal_

Seeing a blinding flash of light fill the room once more, everyone held their breath and crossed their fingers. When the light faded away, d'Artagnan and Thor were visible to them.

Afraid to do or say anything, Athos simply stared at their youngest. The tentative nod d'Artagnan sent him, followed by a lopsided grin, was all the incentive Athos needed. Running over to the lad Athos crushed him in his arms until d'Artagnan squeaked.

"Let the kid up for air, Athos," Porthos stepped forward and lifted the Gascon off his feet in a hug tighter than the one Athos just gave the boy.

"My turn I think," Aramis pulled d'Artagnan to him and placed a kiss on the pup's forehead.

Then Treville slapped the boy on the back and ruffled his hair.

Before d'Artagnan could utter a sound, he found himself back in Athos' caring hold. The older man's face buried in d'Artagnan's shoulder. It was then he realized that his mentor was crying softly. Rubbing his hands up and down Athos' back d'Artagnan whispered, "Are those tears for me?"

Lifting his head, red rimmed blue eyes stared into d'Artagnan's. "What if I deny it?"

Snorting quietly, d'Artagna leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "I didn't know you cared." Feeling Athos' shoulders shake with laughter d'Artagnan joined in.

"Care to share the joke," Aramis shoved his hat back. "We could use a good laugh after all of this."

"Eh," Porthos grunted, "what 'e said."

Turning to face his brothers, d'Artagnan's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Mes amis, there are some things that can't be shared."

Tapping d'Artagnan's head, Porthos appeared concerned. "Sure that snake's outta ya?"

"I can attest to that myself," Thor spoke up. "Sokar is indeed gone."

"Any strange behavior from now on will be purely all d'Artagnan," Athos' eyes twinkled at his quip at the Gascon's expense.

"How do you feel, d'Artagnan" Daniel had observed the boy closely looking for any signs of distress but didn't find any.

"Honestly," d'Artagnan shook his head, "I'm still not sure what happened to me," he sighed. "I remembered hearing him speaking to me in here," d'Artagnan touched his head. His eyes downcast he stared at the floor. "I fought him back as much as I was able," his lips twisted. "He didn't like that at all."

"They want their hosts submissive," Daniel said, knowing exactly what the younger man had suffered even for the limited amount of time Sokar was joined with d'Artagnan.

"I have these odd bits of memories that aren't mine," d'Artagnan noted Daniel appeared slightly uncomfortable when he admitted that.

"They're Sokar's not yours," Daniel quickly offered. "With time they should fade away. The one thing in your favor was the fact that the Goa'uld was only inside you for a brief time." Daniel saw the inseparables listening to them. "You have good friends to see you through this."

Seeing the Asgard talking with Sam, d'Artagnan nodded in that direction. "Is Thor your way home?" he ran a hand through his hair. "I was on his ship or at least tis what Thor called it."

"Yes you were," Daniel's eyes crinkled in the corners as his smile grew. "And yes we'll be leaving with him."

"I shall miss you," d'Artagnan held out his hand.

"You won't miss the trouble my kid can find," Jack sauntered over. "I can tell ya that much."

"Jaaaaack!" Daniel whined. Then frowned when everyone began laughing.

"We find that enough trouble follows the whelp around ta keep all of us busy in-between taunting the Red Guards," Porthos boasted.

"Oh really?" Richelieu drummed his fingers on his desk pretending annoyance, then ruined it by joining Treville's laughter.

"Did you forget whose presence you were in?" Aramis poked Porthos in the side.

Feeling like things were practically back to normal, Daniel went to speak with Thor. "If I give you the coordinates for the location of the Stargate here can you beam it aboard the Beliskner?"

"Of course," Thor said. "It has no business even being here," he nodded. "Once I have you all on board we will remove the Stargate to our hold."

Feeling much better knowing that the Stargate would be removed, O'Neill glanced at the Musketeers. "You won't have any reason to stay away from that part of the forest once the gate's gone."

"He," Aramis pointed to the alien, "can do that too?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha!"

"Amazing," was the only thing that entered Aramis' mind.

"How can we go on with our normal everyday routine knowing what we now have all seen?" Athos was relieved that the threat had been contained. But the knowledge they were left with was mind boggling in the extreme.

"Unfortunately the Asgard cannot wipe your memories," Thor blinked his eyes. "If we had that capability this would have been the time to use it."

"You'll just have to come to terms with it and live the rest of your lives the best way you can," Sam's eyes lingered on her teammates, especially Daniel.

"Captain Carter is correct," Thor looked at the soldiers and Cardinal Richelieu. "All too soon there will be more important matters you will all be involved with. Which will make this interlude seem but nothing."

"Can you tell us what you are referring too?" Richelieu asked.

"I believe you and Captain Treville already know what is on France's horizon."

Closing his eyes, Richelieu understood Thor's cryptic response. By the daunting look in Treville's eyes he did too.

"Colonel O'Neill," Thor walked up to the officer, "bid your friends farewell."

Shaking all the Musketeer's hands, Jack saved Athos for last. "Kid will be the greatest of them all," he winked, leaving Athos with his mouth hanging open.

Waiting for Carter and Teal'c to do likewise, O'Neill stepped aside.

"Make sure to tell Constance goodbye for me, guys." Carter had bonded almost instantly with the young French woman and would miss her.

Removing his hat, Aramis bowed. "We will be sure too."

"Try not to get into too much trouble, d'Artagnan," Daniel hugged the boy close.

"I'd say the same thing to you but," d'Artagnan gave Daniel a cocky grin, "I don't believe it will make anymore difference than it does for me."

Gathering in the center of the room, SG-1 waved goodbye one last time. Thor's fingers tapped his wrist device and then they were gone.

"When I eventually write my memoirs," Aramis noted the looks of mirth gracing his brother's faces, "I fear no one would believe this."

"They'll think ya turned senile," Porthos chuckled.

"Perhaps I'll leave out that chapter, eh?" Aramis grinned.

"Aramis," d'Artagnan wrapped his arm around the marksman's shoulders, "when you do write those memoirs you'll have a woman on every page. No need to mention any of this."

"Oui, mon frere," Athos smiled at the youth's words. But his smiled faded as he remembered what the alien told the cardinal. "I wonder what Thor meant," he murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"Looming war with Spain of course," d'Artagnan stepped back a pace or two as all his friends glared at him. "Tis no surprise," he mumbled.

"Whelp's right," Porthos growled. "Things 'ave been right unsettled with 'em lately."

Observing the Gascon's blush that enveloped his features, Athos took the child by the arm. "When did you get so smart?"

His mouth formed a perfect 'O' of surprise and was about to answer when Captain Treville came over.

"Gents," Treville stood with his hands on his hips, "we have to figure out what to tell everyone on what happened to the cardinal's office," wincing when he stared at the broken and buckled doors, Treville closed his eyes, "and that."

The inseparables looked back at their captain first, then at Richelieu, and lastly at each other. Sadly shaking their heads back at him they jumped at Treville's booming voice.

" _WELL THINK OF SOMETHING!_ "

++++

_Beliskner_

The Stargate had been brought aboard and secured in the hold of Thor's ship.

"It's gonna be one hell of a debrief," O'Neill told his team minus Daniel who was off in a corner furiously writing in his journal.

"Daniel's going to be on cloud nine for a long time," Carter cast a fond smile at her young science twin.

"Shame none of us had video equipment with us," O'Neill remarked. "A picture's worth a thousand words."

"Daniel Jackson has one in his possession, O'Neill."

"Whacha' mean, big guy?"

"A photograph, Colonel," Carter agreed, "I saw it too."

Feeling they were trying to pull a fast one on him, Jack marched over to where Daniel was still sitting. "Teal'c and Carter are telling me you have a snapshot of some kind."

"Mmmmm," Daniel acknowledged without lifting his head. Pulling a photo from the back jacket of his journal Daniel reached out to place it in Jack's hand.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle," Jack looked down at the grinning faces of the Musketeers with Daniel and d'Artagnan smack in the middle. "How?"

Without pausing in his writing Daniel replied with one word. "Thor."

"Ya gotta love their little grey butts."

The End


End file.
